Dimensión
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: Por un error tuyo, se te imposibilita el placer de compartir con los demás, caes en un profundo sueño, del que no puedes escapar, pero mientras crees estar en otra dimensión, personas te ayudan y hasta podrías descubrir el amor. DM*HG.
1. Cómo Caes

_Otra cosa que se me vino a la mente, lo estoy creando a la par de Candy´s Store y Ático, pero el último no lo publicaré aquí, es un A/U que no creo les interese leer._

_Bien, con este no me saldré del Canon, o eso es lo que espero._

_Besitos, a leer._

* * *

- Ginny, Ginevra Weasley – retó sin conmiseración – deja libre ésa falda

Hermione Granger se acercaba hacía ellos, en un vano intento de que le hicieran caso, de que por lo menos escucharan sus ruegos, o por último, que se respetaran ellos mismos.

Era la segunda semana de regreso a Hogwarts, semanas tales infierno parecían para ella. Luego de que Harry hubiera vencido a Voldemort, de que se arreglaran las cosas en el mundo mágico, la profesora McGonagall había tomado la valiente decisión, de restaurar el castillo en tiempo record, junto con la ayuda de muchos Aurores y demás está decir, que del trío de oro.

Harry, Ron, ella y los demás, aportaron a la causa y a pesar de que les delegaban el trabajo más liviano por las peripecias que pasaron, ellos ayudaron con gusto. Aún pesaban las muertes de sus seres queridos, estaban latentes, presentes, pero podrían aspirar a un futuro mejor, fuera sin ellos.

Teddy, el hermoso bebé de Tonks y Remus, era la adoración de todos aquellos que trabajaron en la reconstrucción, con sus meses de vida, ya divertía a medio mundo, cambiando de color lo poco de cabello que tenía. Sólo cuando Andrómeda venía para llevarlo a casa, era cuando no parecía tan adorable, odiaba separarse de su padrino.

Hermione había aportado el mayor tiempo que sus nervios se lo permitieron, no deseaba irse y después regresar con la sensación de no aprovechar el tiempo con sus padres. Así que cuando la cosa hubo avanzado, se despidió de todos y fue en busca de sus progenitores.

Dos horas tuvo que soportar sus gritos, sobre todo de su padre y las interminables lágrimas de su madre, nunca antes había recibido esa clase de palabras para con ella, _"Insensible" "Inconsciente" _eran algunas. Luego de que se callaron, por fin, surtió una especie de rapto, la madre de Hermione, Jane, quien sabía más el método del correo vía lechuza se encargó de comunicarlo.

Le envió a la familia Weasley, donde Harry pasaba los días por la reconstrucción, una carta de no menos de dos hojas, por ambas planas, a sus amigos, retándoles por ser tan egoístas y no cuidar de ella, les avisaba que Hermione no iría allá, que deseaban pasar tiempo con ella y demás, para firmar al pie de la carta, _"Con amor, Jane y Paul Granger"._

La castaña llegó hasta el grupo que reía como loco, incluyendo a Harry, al que no le importaba, que su novia jugara a cambiar el aspecto de su falda. Después de la de tutú, para todos era un torrente de risas los cambios.

- Relájate Hermione – exclamó Ginny, cambiando su falda y haciéndola igual que la de la castaña, provocando un nuevo ataque de risa

Hermione dio media vuelta, refunfuñando y apretándose las sienes, pronto sería su cumpleaños diecinueve, tal vez era una buena idea el relajarse. "_Si, relájate Hermione, sólo hazlo después de…hacer tus deberes, atender los grupos de ayuda, reordenar la sección prohibida, controlar a Peeves, hacer tus deberes de prefecta…_" pensó con ironía. Suspiró.

Era día viernes, y ya las clases habían finalizado, nuevos profesores se unieron al cuerpo estudiantil, profesores con los que debía lidiar día a día, ya que más de alguno, deseaba largarse de la escuela, por culpa de la indisciplina.

Cuando alcanzó el retrato de la señora gorda, su corbata ya estaba desanudada, y comenzaba a quitarse el caluroso suéter, le escupió la contraseña a la señora, que no notó la urgencia y la dejó pasar sin más.

Una vez en su pieza personal, la que Ron también, pero que neciamente compartía con Harry, poseía por ser Prefecto, se tiró sobre su cama, cansadísima, extenuada, pero por sobre todo muy adormecida.

Dejó a sus ojos tomarse un descanso, nada más que eso, un inocente y corto descanso. Dentro de su somnolienta mente, las ideas de cómo mejorar y alivianar su último año escolar, no la dejaban quedarse dormida del todo, luchó, pero no ganó.

Seguía procesando ideas, nada de Giratiempos, eso era aún peor, y aunque sabía que era la mejor opción, podía pedirle a McGonagall que le delegara el trabajo de Prefecta a alguien más.

El sólo hecho de formular esa idea en la mente, le causo incomodidad, e inconcientemente torció el gesto, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, siendo Prefecta ahora podía tener su pieza sola, un lujo que no deseaba perder, ya no soportaba estar con Lavender, ni con sus ácidos comentarios.

Ron invadió su mente, recordó su valentía para ofrecerse a ir a salvar a los elfos, y como estuvo a punto de besarlo si no hubiera sido por que Harry estaba allí, ahora la cordialidad era mas que evidente entre ellos dos, y es que el nerviosismo de verse descubiertos no les dejaba alternativas, los dos igual de indecisos.

Volteó en su cama, quedando boca arriba y las finas cortinas en los doseles de su cama la relajaron, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

- Cómo todo ha cambiado – murmuró para sí

Otra vez de lo que iba el tiempo, después de la guerra, el pecho de Hermione se infló para dar paso a una convulsión que anunciaba un llanto, llanto que se permitía al estar sola. Ginny y Ron lloraban a su hermano, Harry a Tonks y sobre todo a Remus y Sirius, pero ella no podía más que llorar por todos.

Sabía muy bien que a todos les dolía la perdida de esas valiosas vidas, pero por alguna razón, ella adoptó el papel de la fuerte del grupo, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, así era ella. No lloraba ya frente a los demás, lo hacía en la soledad de su habitación, o en los baños cuando nadie le veía, pero desahogarse de esa forma, sólo le acarreaba un dolor todavía peor.

No dejaba ser consolada, ni un abrazo se permitió tener, una palabra de aliento o un simple roce de comprensión, eso era lo que ella daba, pero no lo que permitió recibir.

Era cierto que las cosas iban mucho mejor, que hasta los Slytherin estaban un poco más corteses, pero por sus caras, seguía cruzando ese haz de arrepentimiento, que ya todos pudieron perdonar.

_No es lo mismo perdonar, que perdonarse_, le había dicho la profesora McGonagall en una de las charlas para ver su situación académica, cuando Hermione le dijo que muchas serpientes se arrastraban cabizbajas por el castillo.

Draco invadió su cabeza, pálido y deprimido al saber que sus padres, no podían salir de casa, por un buen tiempo, pero eso era mejor, que tenerlos en la cárcel. Su piel más grisácea de lo que nunca estuvo, siempre acompañado por Pansy y Nott, los que al parecer, compartían su estado de animo.

Goyle no había vuelto a Hogwarts, se había largado lejos de Londres por lo que escuchó, Blaise era otro caso, él había insistido en volver, para pesar de sus padres, y Minerva gustosa lo había recibido. Él vagaba, solo por los pasillos, sin molestar, estando allí, mas sin ser notado.

Diecinueve años cumpliría, estaba tan grande según ella, pero en el fondo, deseaba seguir siendo pequeña y recuperar la infancia que le fue quitada a voluntad. No se arrepentía de sus años junto a Harry, mas siempre se preguntaría, ¿Qué hubiere pasado si no…?

Sacudió negativamente su cabeza, dispersando tales pensamientos, malos pensamientos, y cuando se hubo dado cuenta, su cuerpo descansaba a centímetros del colchón.

El susto la arrojó agresivamente a la cama, meciéndola por la fuerza de la caída, frunció el ceño sin comprender tal desplante de magia y sobó sus ojos con cansancio. Tal vez alucinaba.

Se cambió de ropa minutos después, poniéndose su ropa Muggle para volver a su deber de Prefecta, o en una de esas, podría ir a las cocinas a pedir algo de comer, postre en su preferencia.

En el camino a cualquier lado, retó y requisó varios de los productos que aún quedaban de Sortilegios Weasley, negocio que se cerró hasta nuevo aviso, por luto. George se negaba a abrir, a menos que se diera un descanso primero. Descanso que era sinónimo de meses de fiesta.

Sonrió al pensar en George, en algún lugar paradisiaco, con las típicas chicas de los abanicos, y otras tantas dándole uva, en la boca, de seguro eso hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Hermione no lo sugirió.

Dobló una esquina, chocando violentamente con un frío cuerpo, que la mandó al suelo, de forma poco sutil y muy dolorosa.

Se quejó del golpe y sobó su trasero sin elegancia, todavía sin saber con quien se estrello, una mano frente a ella, le ayudó a levantarse, una mano suave, pero a la vez como si fuera piedra.

Los ojos grises de Draco, inexpresivos ahora, la hipnotizaron por unos segundos, los que tardó en soltar su mano y agradecerle educadamente, para después largarse de allí. Estaba bien, Malfoy ya no era un déspota hijo de su madre, como antes, pero sólo llevaban dos semanas de volver, y ella no escupiría al cielo.

- Mira por donde caminas – le espetó el muchacho con aburrimiento, antes de perderse por el pasillo

La castaña se golpeó mentalmente, no todo en la vida era color de rosa, era obvio que Malfoy no había cambiado del todo, y quizás el sólo hecho de haberlo pensado, trajo al antiguo Malfoy a la tierra, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había dicho con mala intención.

- Hola castañita – le abrazó Harry, sorprendiéndola

- ¡Harry! – casi chilló asustada

- Si, ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? – dijo con toda la intención

- ¡NO! – Gritó – digo, no, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tranquila – la serenó – no te avergüences de decirlo

- ¿Decir qué? –

- Que anhelabas que fuera Ron –

- ¿Qué…qué cosas dices? – se escandalizó

- Hermione – suspiró el muchacho - ¿Cuándo lo admitirán?

- No tengo qué admitir – refutó siguiendo la marcha

- Estuviste a punto de besarlo en plena batalla, no lo niegues – advirtió viendo como ella abría la boca – ustedes si que son cabezotas

- No es tan fácil Harry – se rindió con pesar

- No Hermione, lo hacen más difícil, pero no lo es –

- Tal vez, pero no soy de las que se lanzan primero – se sonrojó

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Seguir el consejo que le diste a Ginny una vez? –

- No – ladeó la cabeza – de hecho no he pensado en ello

- Se harán ancianos – exclamó Harry levantando los brazos y llamando la atención de los alumnos

- Shh, baja los brazo – instó – no, sólo tomará un poco más de tiempo

- Me volveré un anciano antes de tener sobrinos – susurró

- ¿Sobrinos? ¡Harry! –

- Yo sólo decía – se encogió de hombros

- Si, claro – frunció el ceño – además ¿Por qué él no se…de…declara?

- Sabes lo nervioso que es, Hermione – lo defendió

- Y tú, lo terca que soy, así que, si quieres sobrinos, dale con una Bludger en la cabeza – chilló ofendida y se largó, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta

Hermione estaba en el baño de Myrtle, sin Myrtle, se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos, arrepentida por ese ataque de sinceridad que tuvo con Harry, estaba avergonzada hasta la médula y se recriminaba el control que perdió en ese momento.

Inspiró y expiró incontables veces, para tranquilizar el corazón, el mismo que le latía como si sufriera de una taquicardia, lavó su cara con un poco de agua y salió para darle la cara al mundo.

Neville la interceptó a la carrera, para pedirle un libro de Transformaciones, se veía tan desesperado que la castaña sin más, subió a traerle el famoso libro, diciéndole que la esperaba en jardín.

Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que Neville no necesitaba ese dichoso libro. Harry le había comentado a Ron, la conversación que había mantenido con ella y el muchacho, en un arranque de éxtasis y de valentía, en unos minutos, había movilizado a medio Gryffindor´s para prepararle algo especial.

A pesar de que ya el atardecer comenzaba, y que a Harry le parecía mala idea, Ginny incitó a su hermano a seguir con el dichoso plan, un improvisado picnic al borde del lago, cerca del gran árbol que a ella tanto le gustaba, era el punto de encuentro, se suponía que Ron aparecería detrás de la gran raíz sobresaliente, y le daría la sorpresa que tanto esperaban los dos.

Era ahí donde entraba Neville, era el cebo para atraer a la castaña, de otra forma, ella hubiese hecho demasiadas preguntas.

La castaña bajaba por las interminables escaleras a la carrera, un tanto exagerada al llevarle el libro a su amigo, por los pasillos todos le sonreían y le daban palabras de aliento, gestos que ella no comprendía.

Siguió sin tomarlos en cuenta, y ya quedándole sólo un piso por bajar, sucedió.

Su premura le jugó una mala pasada, y contando el inestable castillo, nada bueno pudo salir de eso. El impulso de la carrera le impidió frenar a tiempo para reducir la velocidad y bajar las escaleras como una persona normal.

Al sujetarse del barandal para no irse de boca a rodar por las escaleras, éste cedió y crujió peligrosamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

En un vago intento por estabilizarse, ejerció más fuerza en la baranda, desbaratándola por completo. Su pies fueron los primeros en quedar sin piso donde sostenerse y el jalón hacía abajo que sintió por el sorpresivo accidente provocó en un golpe con su nuca con el borde del piso.

El golpe en su cabeza la mareó y sólo pudo ver como el piso se acercaba más a ella, iba paralela al suelo, directamente a una fea caída, mas antes de caer sintió como algo se atravesaba entre el piso y ella, frenando su caída. Cuando esa sensación desapareció, cayó con un sonido sordo al frío suelo.

Escuchaba gritos a su alrededor, lo veía todo absolutamente confuso, una sustancia tibia y roja acaparó su atención, destacando en el blanco de las baldosas, y cuando comprendió que era su sangre, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Aniia._


	2. Qué hacer

_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto con otro cap, ya lo tenía listo pero me traspapelé y no sé muy bien qué pasó, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí._

_Me gustaría que escuchasen "Somewhere Over The Rainbow - Israel Kamakawiwo´ole" cuando salga el signo **Play **(http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=KzWVIuiGJpg)._

_Espero sus opiniones._

_Ahora, a leer._

* * *

- Rápido, ¡ayuda! -.

El grito de Neville, quien por error se paseaba cerca de la entrada, congeló a los que aún no se percataban del accidente que acababa de ocurrir, se acercaron curiosos a ver la escena pero al tener el cuerpo de Hermione frente a ellos, muchos no pudieron impedir que sus ojos se inundaran en lágrimas.

Hermione Granger, muy a pesar de su difícil y estricto carácter, era querida por la mayoría de los estudiantes, ya sea por su amabilidad en ayudar o simplemente por que su presencia irradiaba confianza. Nadie se atrevió a moverla, por temor a que resultara mucho peor.

Los pasos de Minerva sonaron como eco en todo el Lobby, que estaba sumido en un completo silencio mientras la sangre en el piso se incrementaba. La mujer se detuvo con el miedo en cada una de sus facciones, sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a alejar a la gente del cuerpo inerte de la chica, mientras instaba a algún prefecto cerca para buscar a la enfermera.

Los profesores llegaron y al igual que la directora, sólo pudieron emitir exclamaciones de asombro, incrédulos ante la visión que se hacía realidad cada vez más a sus ojos. La sangre seguía aumentando su volumen, y la piel de Hermione se hacía cada vez más clara.

Neville, que hasta ése momento estaba inmovilizado por el terror, comprendió la necesidad de informarle a los demás lo sucedido y corrió veloz, hasta el lugar de la grata sorpresa que Hermione no pudo recibir. Frenó justo a tiempo para no chocar con sus amigos, y entre jadeos, intentó hablar.

- Chicos…es…es…fue te…rrible…está…no sabemos – gemía por la carrera.

- Calma Neville – pidió Ginny - ¿qué pasa?

- Es…Hermione – suspiró – acaba de sufrir un accidente.

Ron, quien no pidió más explicaciones que ésa, corrió a toda velocidad hacía el colegio, seguido muy cerca de Harry, se abrieron paso bruscamente entre la multitud, que por primera vez, no protestaron ante tal descortesía.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, para ver como Hermione era trasladada en una flotante camilla. El charco de sangre aún estaba allí, y mientras se la llevaban la sangre goteaba en el piso, dejando una pista que seguir. Ron, más pálido de lo normal, sólo atinó a seguirlos, en un completo estupor, se sentía incrédulo, y muy desafortunado.

Ginny tomó posición a un lado de Harry, le tomó la mano mientras veía como Madame Pomfrey revisaba sus signos vitales en el trayecto. Llegar a la enfermería fue una tortura, nunca el camino se había hecho más lento y doloroso.

Hermione era minuciosamente examinada por la enfermera, mientras entre jadeos, Minerva pedía ayuda a los de San Mungo, ya había dicho Poppy que en ése estado no podía ser trasladada, así que era necesario traer la ayuda a Hogwarts.

Sin pronóstico alguno, el colegio por completo se sumió en un profundo silencio, por el impacto de la noticia, ninguno intentó irrumpir en la enfermería para ver como seguía, nadie hablaba con alguien, era como si se estuvieran preparando para algo malo, muy malo.

Minerva instó a Ron a ir por Arthur, con el debido permiso, para que trajera a los padres de Hermione, él se negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no permitiría que lo alejaran de ella, nunca, mucho menos después de que ella lo acompañara cuando cayó envenenado.

- Profesora, déjelo, nosotros iremos si nos lo permite – interrumpió Ginny sin soltar la mano de Harry.

- Está bien – suspiró contrariada – usen mi chimenea, háganlo rápido.

Ginny arrastró a Harry hasta el despacho de la directora, murmuraron la contraseña y el típico camino se elevó para llevarlos hasta la estancia, una vez ahí, Ginny se arrojó al suelo, desesperanzada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – indagó uno de los antiguos directores al ver que Ginny se deshacía en llanto.

- Hermione – musitó Harry, blanco y sin dar mayor información.

Todos los antiguos directores, chismosos con el pasar del tiempo, dejaron sus guardias en aquel despacho para desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con toda y la clara intención, de averiguar más información acerca de lo sucedido.

Ginny seguía en el piso, su mirada marrón siempre brillante, estaba oscurecida, movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar, Harry bajó a su altura y la abrazó con fuerza, tomó su mentón con una mano y la besó apasionadamente, acto que descolocó a Ginny, pero que la relajó haciendo que su llanto cesara.

- No hay tiempo para lamentarnos, Hermione es quien importa ahora – dijo Harry cuando se separó de sus labios.

- Nunca – gimió Ginny – nunca pensé que escucharía tal cosa salir de tu boca.

Harry hizo un mohín, se separó de Ginny bruscamente, no enojado, pero sí ofendido, él también podía decir cosas que sirvieran de vez en cuando ¿no? Su novia lo miró con dulzura, pero él le dio la espalda, listo para abrir la boca y decir lo inoportuna que era ella, pero mucho antes de que siquiera formulara una letra, la mano de Ginny cerca de una parte delantera de su anatomía lo congeló.

- Amor, debes darme el crédito, es inusual en ti decir cosas como esas, pero te pido disculpas – susurró con voz melosa cerca de su oído.

- Ginny, ¿qué haces? – exigió nervioso, tomándole la mano. Ellos nunca tenían tanta intimidad, Harry la respetaba enormemente y ella deseaba no ser respetada.

- Distrayéndote – reconoció – pero no hay tiempo.

Sus caras tomaron de nuevo ese tinte de preocupación, y sin decir palabra alguna, arrojaron los polvos Flu, desapareciendo del lugar.

Dumbledore, en su retrato, rió ante la visión que se dio en la sala, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando sobre sus gafas de media luna tenía aquella expresión tan sabia, se estiró un tanto incomodo por la posición, para luego, suspirar con cansancio.

- Ah, señorita Granger, ¿Cuándo la vida dejará de darle lecciones? –

Con estas palabras, el otrora director de Hogwarts, se desvaneció.

* * *

Los dos chicos, corrían por el nuevo Ministerio de Magia a una velocidad vertiginosa, eran insultados por aquellos a los que atropellaban, cuando sin conmiseración se habrían paso entre la gran multitud.

- Ginny, creo que a Kingsley le gustaría saber lo que pasó – comentó Harry entre jadeos.

- Yo creo lo mismo, tú ve y dile, yo buscaré a papá, nos vemos en su oficina para ir donde los señores Granger –

- De acuerdo –

Al llegar al final del corredor, se separaron con su misión ya impuesta, Harry corría a más no poder, mientras sus músculos punzaban de dolor, ni cuando persiguió a Snape en esa maratónica carrera en sexto año, lo hizo con tanto ahínco.

Llegó al despacho del Ministro, la joven y hermosa secretaria del mismo, lo miró con confusión en los ojos, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar el motivo de su visita, Harry irrumpió en el lugar sin llamar ni anunciarse.

- Kingsley…digo señor Ministro – bramó una vez adentro – necesito un momento de su tiempo.

El moreno hombre, lo observó contrariado, frente a él, sentado aristocráticamente, estaba un señor de avanzada edad, con un mostacho pronunciado que le habló con esmero por tal interrupción.

Harry, que no entendía de Italiano, sólo comprendió su nombre, y en ése preciso momento, el anciano hombre, se levantó acelerado a apretar la mano del chico, mientras exclamaba cuanta palabra con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Es un Auror – informó Kingsley – tiene problemas por que la mayoría de sus alumnos desean ejercer en nuestro país, mayormente por ti, desean algún día conocerte. Te está diciendo lo agradecido que está por salvar nuestros…cuellos.

Harry sonrió fingidamente al señor, no dijo nada ya que no sabía qué decir, menos en tal idioma, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, recuperó su secuestrada mano y se dirigió al Ministro.

- Disculpa la interrupción – sonrió tristemente – pero pensé que te gustaría saber que hubo un problema en Hogwarts.

- ¿Un problema? – Se interesó acercándose a Harry - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Es Hermione –.

- ¿Qué, qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Hubo algún problema? – indagó algo alterado.

Harry sonrió, a pesar de que él nunca cultivó una estrecha relación con Kingsley después de la guerra, Hermione si lo hizo, antes de que fuera elegido Ministro, él pasaba horas en compañía de Hermione, tratando de convencerla de que se uniera a los Aurores o tomara parte en el Departamento de Leyes Internacionales, pero ella nunca aceptó.

Le decía que ella sí quería aportar a la comunidad, pero a aquellas que se sentían en desventajas, como las criaturas mágicas, cosa que siempre dejaba al Ministro maravillado, no sólo no podía convencerla sino que él terminaba compartiendo sus ideales.

- Algo pasó, pero brevemente es que Hermione está sangrando profusamente de la cabeza, no pueden detener la hemorragia – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – llamaron a algunos sanadores pero no sé si han llegado, ocurrió hace unos minutos, Ginny y yo vamos camino a ver al señor Weasley, para traer a los padres de Hermione.

Kingsley cayó en su silla de cuero negro con el terror en su cara, el otro señor, los miraba intermitentemente, sin comprender palabra pero no se le veía molesto o disgustado.

- Gracias por venir a decírmelo, iré a Hogwarts en cuanto pueda, no sé cuando será eso, pero me tendrán allí –

- No tiene de qué preocuparse – dijo Harry convenciéndose a sí mismo – de todas formas, prometo mantenerle al tanto.

- Gracias Harry –

La carrera de Harry comenzó otra vez, zigzagueaba entre la gente, buscando el Departamento del señor Weasley, al llegar y encontrar el lugar donde habían muchos cubículos, quiso internarse de inmediato, pero una mano se lo impidió.

- ¡Corre! – le espetó Ginny sin soltarlo.

Delante de ellos, la inevitable calvicie de Arthur los guiaba hasta las miles de chimeneas prestas para llevarles a donde quisieran, sin tener en cuenta a la gente, sin detenerse siquiera para aguardar un lugar, ingresaron en la más cercana y haciendo caso omiso de las pugnas, las llamaradas verdes los envolvieron.

La chimenea de los Granger, la misma que después de la guerra fue habilitada permanentemente para la comodidad de Hermione, los desprendió, haciéndolos caer con un sonido más que molesto.

El señor Paul Granger estaba sentado distraídamente en su asiento personal, entre sus manos, un periódico local del día era leído con la mayor de las parsimonias, hasta la llegada de los tres, que lo hizo saltar de su silla hasta casi darse con el techo.

- ¡Paul! Querido, ¿Qué pasa? – gritó Jean entrando en la sala, con un cucharón en la mano.

La escena no podía ser más abrumadora, Harry, Ginny y Arthur jadeaban a causa de la dura carrera, afirmaban sus torsos dudando si estos estuvieran aún unidos a sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones eran sincronizadas pero en un baile bastante movido, y sus miradas, de terror absoluto.

Paul Granger yacía en su silla, encaramado hasta la punta, con la mano en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón, pero sentía él en su interior, que ese órgano había ido de paseo a alguna parte.

- ¡Señores Granger! – Jadeó Arthur – necesitamos que nos acompañen.

- OH señor Weasley, es usted – sonrió Jane – venga, tome asiento.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió brevemente – pero no puedo, no podemos.

- Vamos hombre – instó Paul bajando de su silla – siempre hay tiempo para compartir en familia.

- Señores Granger – intervino Ginny, presa de la desesperación – necesitamos que vengan con nosotros, rápido, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, es urgente.

- Esta debe ser tu hija ¿No, Arthur? – sonrió la madre de Hermione acercándose – eres tan linda y te ves tan grande, como crecen estos niños, Paul, el día de mañana nuestra Hermione estará casada y ni cuenta nos daremos.

- Mi hija no se casará – gruñó el hombre – bueno, aunque no sería malo que lo hiciera con ése muchachito Ronald, me agrada.

- A nuestra pequeña también – abrazó a Ginny – quedará todo en familia.

- ¡No hay tiempo! – gritó Harry.

- Harry querido, no es necesario gritar – se quejó Jane – sólo decíamos algo obvio.

- Cierto – la apoyó su esposo.

- Hermione tuvo un accidente – soltó Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos y sorpresivamente.

Cuando Ginny dijo aquellas palabras, un silencio sepulcral llenó la estancia de repente, la sangre de todos se congeló dejándolos en un completo shock, estáticos se trataban de mirarse y a Arthur, el más cercano, le temblaban las manos, nervioso por lo que viniese a continuación.

Jane cayó como plomo sobre la mullida alfombra de su sala, con un sonido sordo su cuerpo se estampó de espalda y dolorosamente, Paul, sin ir a auxiliarla, miraba a Ginny con los ojos desorbitados, rogando con ellos, que lo que acababa de decir fuera una cruel broma.

Ginny se acercó a la señora Granger, luego de un vago intento de hacerla despertar, ella abrió sus ojos, desorientada y un tanto más pálida, afirmó el cuello de la ropa de la pelirroja mientras lágrimas derramaba hasta que morían en su pecho.

- Es una mentira – sollozó – dime que me mientes descaradamente.

- Señora Granger – gimió Ginny – sé que es su hija, pero nos duele tanto como a ustedes, debemos ir, por favor.

- Toma tu abrigo Jane – ordenó Paul saliendo de su estupor y como todo Muggle, cogiendo llaves, billetera y cosas que de seguro no necesitaría.

. ¿Qué dices? -

- ¡Que tomes tu abrigo mujer! – Gritó desesperado – Mia nos necesita, ella es la niña, nosotros los adultos y padres, compórtate, que aquí no lograremos nada.

La mujer se levantó con mucha dificultad y sin mirar a su esposo, fue a por el objeto personal, Ginny la acompañó en el trayecto a su habitación, por el camino, fotos le iban dando una idea a la pelirroja del crecimiento de Hermione, de bebé, al año, a los dos años y así sucesivamente, fotos que lograron que ella sonriera, nunca se imaginó, que el cabello de Hermione a los cuatro fuera tan claro, tanto que casi pasaba por rubio.

La habitación de los padres de Hermione era un reflejo hermoso de lo que Ginny quería para cuando estuviera casada, el sólo hecho de pensarlo hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan de un rosa que había perdido desde la carrera de la enfermería. Todo era blanco y tonos pasteles, muy femenino pero con el estilo sencillo que decididamente aceptaría un hombre.

La cama matrimonial ocupaba la mayor parte de la acogedora habitación, con un cubrecama bordado que llegaba hasta el suelo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron los tres cojines visiblemente ordenados, en los cuales, el nombre: Paul, Jane y Hermione, estaban bordados en ellos, con un fino hilo color lila.

- …desconsiderado – logró escuchar Ginny cuando se obligó a poner los pies en la tierra - ¿Me escuchas, querida?

- Lo siento señora Granger, estaba admirando el cuarto – se disculpó.

- Te decía que Paul algunas veces puede llegar a ser muy desconsiderado – repitió.

- Pero debe entenderlo – intercedió por alguna razón – está preocupado al igual que usted, no hay tiempo para lamentos, Hermione es quien importa ahora – dijo citando las palabras anteriormente dichas por Harry.

- Tienes razón – gimió – dime ¿qué pasó?

- Es mejor llegar a la escuela cuanto antes, allí le informaremos todo con más calma, cuando sepamos que ella está bien – ofreció - ¿ya tiene todo?

- Si, vamos – aceptó la señora – por cierto, Paul fue quien decoró la habitación, yo no gusto del blanco – sonrió y Ginny la imitó.

En la sala, los tres hombres no se miraban, se podía ver a Harry nerviosamente frotando su cicatriz en una manía casi paranoica, manía que hervía la sangre de Ginny haciendo que evaporara, según ella, estaba bueno de ese tic nervioso, la ponía de mal humor y cuando se puso a su lado, con una mirada se lo hizo saber.

Arthur, seguía en la misma posición, como si ni la presencia de un supuesto renacido Voldemort lo obligara a si quiera pestañear, estaba tan estático que era difícil saber si estaba vivo o menos dramáticamente, saber si respiraba bien.

En cuando Jane ingresó en el campo de visión de su esposo, éste la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba algo que los demás no pudieron escuchar, Ginny supuso bien al pensar que estaba disculpándose, y para la incomodidad de los hombres y el enternecimiento de Ginny, se besaron como unos recién enamorados.

- Debemos ir – carraspeó Arthur indeciso.

- Lamentamos la escena – dijo Jane con sus mejillas coloradas y más segura.

- Eso no importa, será mejor irnos –

Llegar a la escuela no fue nada difícil, Arthur los llevó directo a las instalaciones y una vez en el despacho de la nueva directora, emprendieron una nueva carrera rumbo a la enfermería.

En el trayecto, veían como grupos de personas, juntaban sus cabezas en lo que Ginny en primera instancia pensó era un cotilleo más, pero cuando logró agudizar el oído por sobre sus jadeos y los de los demás, distinguió la inquietante preocupación de todos por saber cómo estaba Hermione.

- No…crees algo extraño…la preocupación de la gente – dijo ella con dificultad a Harry.

- ¿A qué te refieres, hija? – indagó Paul.

- Bueno, Hermione siempre ha sido querida – sonrió – pero más de alguno quisiera que le cerraran la boca.

Un jadeo preocupante proveniente de la señora Granger alertó a Ginny, Harry, quien era él o Ron el de los destinos, la miró con significancia en el rostro, diciéndole que ésta vez, ella debía de cerrar la boca.

- Pero eso es imposible – intervino Arthur – es cierto que Hermione, con todo respeto señores, puede resultar irritante por lo inteligentemente buena que es – sonrió – pero una broma sería suficiente, esto, lamentablemente, llega a un limite insospechado de torpeza.

- ¿Torpeza? – inquirió Jane.

- El accidente de Hermione, fue por ella – aclaró la pelirroja – iba rumbo a dejar algo, lo hacía corriendo cuando pasó, o eso es lo que nos dijeron cuando la llevamos enfermería, ninguno de nosotros estuvo ahí, no podemos asegurarlo, pero tampoco nos mentirían.

Llegaban ya al último pasillo para ver por fin su destino: la enfermería, cuando el gato de Hermione se cruzó por su camino casi haciendo caer a Arthur.

- ¿No es ese Crookshanks? – preguntó Harry.

- Sí – dijo Ginny – tal vez irá a cazar a algún ratón, o tan vez no – se extrañó – va a la enfermería. Que gato más curioso, o podría decirse mejor que es leal.

Al entrar por fin en la estancia, mucha gente, más gente de la sospechaba, rodeaba una sola camilla, la única ocupada, al acercarse con prisa, pudieron distinguir la inconfundible figura de Hagrid apartado de todos y con un pañuelo que pasaba por mantel secando sus enormes lágrimas.

Muchos sanadores estaban con sus brazos cruzados, alrededor de la camilla, se miraban unos a otros, impidiendo que cualquier persona, incluyendo a Pomfrey, a parte de ellos interrumpiera en sus indagaciones. Tenían los ceños fruncidos por alguna razón, lo más probable es que no supieran con exactitud qué tenía Hermione.

Harry se extrañó que tantos sanadores, alrededor de unos siete, hayan acudido a ver el estado de su mejor amiga casi hermana, paneó el lugar, tratando de vislumbrar alguna otra cara conocida y fue entonces cuando un destello rojo llamó su atención.

Frente a la camilla, otras figuras estaban en completo silencio, tan apartados como Hagrid, no se miraban, pero no era una sensación de no querer hacerlo, era mas bien el para qué hacerlo, si nada en sus manos podría averiguar el estado de la castaña.

Ron, entre ellas, estaba derrotado con la cara entre las manos, inmóvil, mientras su madre, la señora Weasley, tenía su sabia mano sobre el hombro decaído de su hijo, ésta vez, no tenía qué decir.

- Minerva – susurró Arthur, alertándoles de su presencia.

Minerva, Ron, Molly, Luna, Neville, Lavender y Parvati, centraron sus ojos en los recién llegados. La primera, se acercó a ellos con una expresión algo confundida, pero nerviosa, por no saber qué decirles a todos ellos, más aún a los padres.

- Directora – saludó Paul - ¿qué pasó con nuestra hija? – indagó viéndola en la cama, con los ojos cerrados pero con temor de acercarse a ella.

- No se preocupen, ella está fuera de peligro vital – sonrió con disculpa – pero no ha querido reaccionar, ni con hechizos, ni con medicación.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – interrumpió Ginny, mientras Harry iba a ocupar el lugar al lado de Ron que Molly había dejado al acercarse.

- Detuvieron su hemorragia, dicen que no era una herida mortal, ya saben que Pomfrey no tiene los artefactos para hacer tal tipo de intervención, los sanadores lograron después de unos minutos parar la sangre y hacer que recuperara la que perdió, dicen que debería despertar en seguida, pero no lo hace. Por eso están así – Minerva los miró – están confundidos.

- Pero… ¿no está en peligro de muerte? – se aseguró Jane.

- No, no lo está – aclaró con decisión la directora – pero es algo extraño el que no despierte.

- Pero cuando yo tenía accidentes, despertaba mucho después – interrumpió Harry.

- Si señor Potter – dijo Pomfrey separándose de los sanadores – pero eso lo hacíamos porque no había necesidad de despertarle, sus heridas eran de gran dolor y creíamos que era mejor que durmiese, pero en casos así, los sanadores recomiendan despertarla, para ver algún daño interno. Con un hechizo simple usted podría haber sido despertado de inmediato – dijo con ese tono de sabelotodo que caracterizaba a Hermione – pero la señorita Granger no responde a tal hechizo.

- Eso no importa – lloró Paul – despertará, lo hará algún día, lo importante es que está viva.

El comentario del padre de Hermione, les subió el ánimo a todos, no importaba que Hermione no reaccionara de inmediato, importaba que ella no estuviera con ellos ahora, sólo importaba que estuviera viva y que la posibilidad de que despertara estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los sanadores fruncieron el ceño cuando sus padres se le acercaron, pero la sola mirada de Jane les bastó para cerrar la boca, mirada que les recordó a Hermione cuando era interrumpida en sus estudios.

Minutos después, una mini discusión se entabló en la estancia, haciendo que la enfermera echara humo por la cabeza ante la nula consideración de la enferma.

- Dice usted que ella no está en peligro vital – siseó Paul – pues se quedará aquí.

- No entiende señor – rebatió un sanador – en San Mungo, ella tendrá una atención más minuciosa e individual.

- Directora Mcgonagall – llamó Jane.

- ¿Si? -.

- ¿Confía usted plenamente en que la señorita…? – miró a la enfermera.

- Poppy Pomfrey – hizo una reverencia avergonzada.

- ¿…Pomfrey cuidará de nuestra Hermione como es debido? – terminó de decir.

- Con mi vida – aseguró Minerva con una sonrisa.

- Pues entonces – inspiró y miró a los sanadores – aquí se queda.

La infinita confianza que se palpó en torno a la enfermera, hizo que esta llenara sus ojos de lágrimas que lucho por retener, infló el pecho, orgullosa y muy agradecida, mientras que instaba a los sanadores a que le brindaran el equipo necesario para monitorear a la muchacha, equipo Muggle que estaban implementando.

Ya para la cena, Hermione estaba conectada a un monitor que daba los pitidos de su corazón, que marcaba el ritmo en una hoja como en caso de temblores y al otro lado, una intravenosa dejaba entrar el suero a su sistema, para fortalecerla.

Ron, seguía en la misma posición cuando Harry se percató de que siquiera se había acercado, fue hasta él, decidido a golpearle con una Bludger si fuera necesario y así cambiara la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? – indagó sentándose a su lado.

- Es mi culpa Harry, me dijiste que no lo hiciera y no escuché – se lamentó – y mírala ahora. No la merezco.

- Claro que no la mereces – exclamó Harry sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

- Gracias por los ánimos – ironizó dejando caer la cabeza a su pecho.

- Qué quieres que haga – siguió – a la primera te das por vencido, no, Hermione necesita de alguien que luche por ella, que esté ahí, que no sea tan indeciso. Creo que es buena idea llamar a Krum, ¿te parece?

- Eres cruel hermano – sonrió Ron, levantado la barbilla – ella es mía, y si lo llamas, te patearé el trasero.

Harry palmeó su espalda y acto seguido, Ron se acercó a los padres de Hermione, se presentó con ellos, a pesar de conocerse, tan cordialmente por su nerviosismo que todos rieron ante aquello, la señora Granger, lo abrazó en un maternal gesto parecido al de Molly y le sonrió con gusto.

Ron miraba a Hermione con ternura, cuando Paul, con voz recelosa le dijo; - No creas que te llevaras a mi pequeña lejos de mí –

- Yo…yo…- tartamudeaba.

- Ron querido – sonrió Jane, relajando a Molly y de paso a su hijo – Paul te está dando su bendición – rió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El suspiro audible de Ron los hizo reír de nuevo, y mientras Harry se acercaba a ellos, vio como en los labios del padre de Hermione tenían una leve sonrisa que duró tan poco que sólo él pudo verlo.

Más allá, sentada en una camilla y meciendo los pies, Luna acariciaba al gato de Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara, y cuando el gato le maulló, pidiendo atención, ladeó la cabeza poniendo atención.

- Si, yo también la echo de menos – susurró – pero debemos esperar a que decida volver.

Luego de esas palabras, reanudó sus tranquilizadoras caricias.

* * *

**Play 1**

Sentía una frescura por todo el cuerpo, como si la brisa marina la deleitara y le brindara un poco de su don, volteó en el suelo sobre ella misma para sentir la fría y dura piedra bajo ella, pero no se inmutó, no abrió los ojos, sólo un pequeño suspiro complaciente salió de sus sonrosados labios.

Se sentía cómoda, no deseaba abrir los ojos, no quería mejor dicho, entre su somnoliento estado se imaginaba a sí misma correr por un hermoso prado, lleno de flores y de mariposas volando, al tener este pensamiento, la dura superficie cambió por una mullida alfombra de césped.

El olor a pasto recién cortado la hizo sonreír, algo pasaba a su alrededor, algo que sin duda ella no sabía pero que no estaba, por primera vez, ansiosa de descubrir. Siguió en su protesta interna de no mover ni un pelo, sólo disfrutaba con el olor, con la sensación, y el tacto que aquellas mariposas producían al posarse en su suave piel.

Dejó volar su imaginación, y se imaginó un enorme sauce, como el de Pocahontas, se vio acostada en aquel tronco cortado donde ella, Pocahontas, conversaba con la sabia anciana, y la sensación cambió otra vez.

El olor de la madera la convenció de abrir los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la vivida imagen, pero no caricaturesca del mismo lugar que imaginó, su ropa era café, al igual que la de esa fantasiosa mujer, pero sin dudas, que a Pocahontas le quedaba mejor.

Ella tan sólo era una joven de diecinueve años.

Sonrió y miró al gran tronco frente a ella, tronco que no denotaba ninguna cara con la cual conversar, se preguntó cuán loca debía estar si de improviso el rostro de Dumbledore apareciera allí, rió ante tal estupidez.

Se puso de pie y comprobó lo incomoda y reveladora que era la ropa que llevaba, frunció el ceño al saber que tal historia de fantasía podría haber tenido algo de realidad por lo menos con la ropa, no todo era un cuento de hadas se repitió en la cabeza.

Se hizo camino entre las maravillosas ramas del árbol que al suelo llegaban, miraba de lado a lado y sonreía imaginando que en cualquier momento un mapache se cruzara por su camino, un mapache con cara de Harry imaginó y rió llenando el silencioso bosque con su melodía.

Descansó sus descalzos pies en un arrollo, completamente en éxtasis ante el relajante efecto que surgía en su cuerpo, por alguna razón hasta que se puso a descansar, no descubrió lo agotada que estaba.

Una puntada en la nuca la hizo afirmarse ese lugar, el agua ya no se sintió en sus pies y el sonido del bosque entero había desaparecido, tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, así que no pensó en el asunto.

El mismo frío suelo volvió a calarse en sus huesos, haciendo esta vez que la sensación fuera demasiado incomoda, como pudo, se levantó y abrió los ojos, intentando vislumbrar algo, pero al instante, el blanco y pulcro lugar le cegó los ojos dolorosamente.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la ausencia de colores, descubrió un interminable lugar, blanco, tan blanco que la nieve no era nada comparado con aquello, no sabía dónde exactamente estaba, ni tampoco a dónde ir, más allá de sus ojos, sólo más blanco podía distinguir.

Caminó, ansiosa y muy, pero muy curiosa, sus pies avanzaban pero su vista parecía estar en el mismo lugar que hace cinco minutos, nada había más allá y de nuevo el punzante dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Esta vez, fue menos doloroso e incomodo, pudo soportarlo pero no se sacó la mano de la nuca por temor a que el dolor volviera a torturarla, se obligó a pensar de qué veía tal incomodidad, y a decir verdad, no recordaba mucho.

Poco a poco, como si estuviera viendo una película, las imágenes pasaban ante sus marrones ojos, y comenzó a comprenderlo todo, vio a Neville, su carrera, su descuido, su caída, su sangre y luego…nada más.

- Genial, me morí – exclamó con sarcasmo.

Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el piso, mientras palabrotas dignas de cualquier persona menos de ella salían de sus labios haciéndolas retumbar en el lugar. Parecía una leona enjaulada, ansiosa por que alguien, un incauto se acercara y le permitiera clavar sus garras y dientes en la piel, para destrozarlo y comérselo vivo.

Paró su marcha, cuando un rugido muy real escuchó a su espalda, se dio media vuelta, y allí, una leona sentada en sus patas traseras, la miraba con las orejas levantadas, vio sus mismos ojos en aquel animal y se asustó ante la similitud evidente.

Retrocedió, unos pasos, mientras la hembra la seguía cautelosa con la mirada, sin sacarla de su vista, temió deseando tener su varita al alcance y ante tal pensamiento, su mano palpó la corteza de algo duro en ella, era su varita, salida de la nada.

Apuntó al animal, lista para atacarla, pero no pudo hacerlo, eran sus ojos los que la miraban y la actitud de la leona no le daba indicio alguno de querer devorarla, bajó la varita y poco a poco, se acercó con una sonrisa, llegó hasta donde estaba ella, la leona y alzó su mano para acariciarla.

Antes de que pudiera tocarla, el animal avanzó y dejó que la mano de ella le acariciara la cabeza, un rugido audible, dentro de su pecho le informó a la muchacha, que disfrutaba de la acción y procedió a mimarla con mucho cariño.

Comenzó a hablarle al animal, mientras la leona jugaba con sus manos y a veces, juguetona pero dolorosamente, le mordía las manos en señal de querer continuar. Le decía que había muerto mientras sus mismos ojos la miraban con incredulidad, se enfrascó en una discusión, prácticamente con ella misma, al comprender que el animal no compartía su opinión. La leona siguió jugando con ella, sin escuchar sus desvaríos.

- Eres como un gatito – susurró.

Y en cuanto terminó de decirlo, la gran leona se convirtió en un cachorro que se encaramó sobre ella, tratando de morder su rebelde cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – exclamó confundida.

- Déjeme que le explique – escuchó tras ella.

En un banco, no muy lejos, estaba sentado, tan relajado y sonriente como lo recordaba, su barba y pelo blanco casi se camuflaban con el pálido ambiente, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, su mirada por sobre sus gafas de media luna hicieron que su corazón se acelerara. El pequeño cachorro, al igual que ella, tenía la vista fija en aquella imagen, con sus idénticos ojos, demostrando sorpresa.

- Profesor…profesor Dumbledore – gimió sin soltar al animal.

- Será mejor que se acerque – sonrió el anciano – señorita Granger.

* * *

_Ya toma forma ésta locura mía, esperemos que resulte bien._

_Besos enormes. Hasta la próxima._

_=D_


	3. ¿Me ves?

_¡Hola!_

_Me he demorado una eternidad, deberían crucificarme, asesinarme o enterrarme viva, pero les pediría que no hicieran eso último, sufro de claustrofobia, más de dos meses sin actualizar es un delito, debería ser penado por ley, pero eso no existe así que respiro aliviada._

_No hay excusas para mi demora, podría hacerles una lista de los por qué no me conectaba hace tiempo, pero sería más de lo mismo, problemas, problemas y ¡Ah, sí! Problemas. Quiero pedir disculpas, no tan solo por el indignante retraso, sino por también por los que vendrán, este no será el último, no los engañaré, pero trataré de que no sea tanto._

_Ahora, un aviso de interés personal. ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que para mi cumpleaños me habían regalado un gatito, Gaspar? ¿Sí? ¿No? Pues bien, malas noticias, el sábado que pasó tuvo un accidente, no está claro qué pasó, mi familia decía que era demasiado sobre protectora con mi bebé y a regañadientes empecé a dejarle salir solo al patio, sí, dentro de mi propia casa. Pasa que ese día, arreglábamos una salida al Hipódromo, a apostar y qué sé yo y el Gaspi estaba con nosotros, luego se va y llega pasado unos treinta segundos de vuelta._

_Tan obsesiva yo, que con sus pocos meses en casa me sé todas sus mañas y actitudes noté algo diferente y cuando me acerqué algo histérica, un balde de agua fría me cayó en la maldita cabeza. Mi bebé sangraba de alguna parte de su manita derecha, dentro de mí desesperación lo tomé, pero él no maullaba ni se quejaba. Fuimos con mi mami al veterinario, una fractura expuesta en su pata derecha, no se sabe si le pegaron pero él dice que fue una caída repentina, y estoy de acuerdo. Mi gato en vez de gato parecía perro, tiene fetiche con los zapatos, los arruina todos y con las manos. Además de que es más inquieto que otro gato a su edad._

_Va a perder la manito, ahora está mejor, le molesta pero con los remedios se le pasa el dolor, se las ha arreglado bien, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mí, me siento culpable y creo que sufro más que mi bebé, él sale adelante, yo solo sonrió cada vez que se las arregla para subir a la cama. Puede salvarse la mano, pero eso significa dinero que no tengo, así que cuando junte dinero, y sí, sonara cruel, pero le amputaremos la mano. Un decisión difícil, pero ahora ya no la mueve y se ve a simple vista que le estorba._

_Tendré un gato-perro con tres patas, pero será el único gato-perro tan amado como lo es. Todos lo adoran, ahora más que nunca._

_Bueno, dejando las noticias tristes, es que si sigo lloraré, soy mamona con mi niño, lo sé. Pasemos a lo que nos convoca._

_Agradecimientos a todos quienes comentaron, no sé bien si he respondido sus comentarios, en serio lo lamento, tengo la cabeza en otro lado, pero prometo ponerme al día, lo agradezco de corazón._

_Bueno, no los molesto más, ahora a leer._

_**Go**._

* * *

Nunca se había sentido más niña cómo en estos momentos, tal vez fuera la calma que irradiaba el ambiente, tal vez era por la cercanía de Dumbledore, tal vez era todo eso junto, pero ella se sentía especialmente pequeña hoy. Hermione había cambiado su vestimenta con el poder que le daba aquel lugar, un lindo vestido amarillo rozaba su delicada piel, mientras que balanceaba sus pies sentada en ésa banca.

La pequeña cachorra estaba sentada sobre el regazo del viejo director, como un lindo gatito insistía en querer morder su aguileña nariz trepando por su barba blanca, pero cada intento infructuoso resultaba en una carcajada armoniosa del hombre.

Cuando Hermione suspiró, la pequeña leona se sentó en sus piernas traseras y miró con interés al anciano, la misma mirada intrigante estaba en el rostro de la castaña, Dumbledore sonrió con ternura, al ver tan sagaces ojos en las dos leonas.

- Así que, ¿No estoy muerta? – preguntó.

- No, definitivamente, no lo está – sonrió el anciano.

- ¿Y entonces? – inquirió algo desesperada.

- Está, viva –.

- ¿Podría explayarse? – se irritó.

- Podría –

Hermione esperó a que Dumbledore le diera alguna explicación, explicación que no llegó. Se quedó callado mirando al frente, donde solo el más blanco color podía distinguirse. Por algún motivo que Hermione no pudo reconocer, en el rostro del hombre había una esplendorosa sonrisa. Nunca iba a poder comprender a su director, tenía manías que aseguraba ni él podía entender, pero más allá de toda confusión, en su pecho una cálida sensación la dejaba tranquila. Tal vez por que no estaba sola.

- Es gracioso ¿No crees? – dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es gracioso? – inquirió y cerró los ojos cuando una brisa cálida movió su cabello.

- Que nos hayamos encontrado aquí -.

- No le veo la gracia – rió ella, sin molestarse.

- Pues a mí, me parece que sí – acarició a la leona – es increíble el poder de su mente, señorita Granger.

- ¿Ah? – dijo, recién prestando atención.

- Su mente, es una de las más curiosas que he tenido el placer de conocer – le sonrió.

- ¿Mi mente? – El anciano asintió – no le comprendo profesor.

- No lo harás, no hasta que quieras comprenderlo – se levantó – ahora, es momento de irse.

Dumbledore dejó a la leona en el regazo de Hermione, la pequeña le lanzó un rugido inocente a su ama y con el viento, se desvaneció en sus manos. Hermione se asustó, pero de nuevo el mismo viento le reconfortó la piel y la hizo tranquilizar.

- Esa leona es éste lugar – sentenció.

- Muy ágil, bastante – felicitó.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Me temo profundamente, que iremos no es la palabra correcta – la miró con determinación – yo no puedo ir, a donde usted va, ni usted, a donde yo voy.

- ¿Cómo? – se alarmó.

- Usted no está muerta, señorita Granger, yo sí – le recordó – así que ha de deducir, que no podemos ir juntos.

- Pero…pero, yo no sé a dónde ir – insistió y como una pequeña niña aferró sus manos a la tunica de su otrora mentor – no sé qué es éste lugar, ni como salir de él.

- Pero algo sí recuerda – le sonrió tomando sus manos y mirándola con calidez – cuando necesite hablar, estaré para escucharla.

Y desapareció.

Hermione se vio de un momento a otro, completamente sola, y sí, también se sintió así. ¿Si no estaba muerta, entonces qué? ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Un poltergeist? Recordó a Peeves y sacudió su cabeza negativamente. ¿Un alma vagando entre los dos mundos?...Tal vez lo mejor era dejar de pensar, si seguía así, se volvería loca.

Aún la brisa peinaba su pelo cuando un recuerdo le vino a la mente, claro que lo recordaba, cómo pudo ser tan tonta de dejarse llevar por la desesperación y no comprender las palabras de su director.

"Pero algo sí recuerda" le había dicho, y claro que lo recordaba, lo recordaba todo, o por lo menos la mayor parte del accidente, lo que no tenía claro, era esa sensación antes de que todo se volviera negro, ese freno invisible que se interpuso entre ella y el piso antes de llegar a una muerte segura.

- Eso es – gritó – debo saber qué pasó exactamente y podré volver.

Y como respondiendo a sus palabras, en un instante el escenario cambió.

**&.**

- Es como si todo el colegio sintiera la pérdida – susurró Pansy.

- Tu tono me hace sospechar que no te desagrada el inconveniente – apostilló Blaise.

- No es que siga con lo de la sangre, pero Granger nunca ha sido santa de mi devoción –

- En lo que a mí concierne, ni me va, ni me viene – suspiró el moreno – lo lamento por ella, pero siempre ha sido torpe.

- Claro, por lo que escuchamos, fue error suyo – Pansy se sentó frente a la chimenea – por cierto ¿Draco, dónde está?

- No lo sé, desde que se iniciaron las clases, que está abstraído, además, yo qué sé, contigo es con la única que hablo –

- Debe ser por Narcissa, no le gusta verla encerrada en su propia casa –

- Pero corrió con mejor suerte que el padre de Nott, preso indefinidamente en Azkaban – rió – la mala suerte de algunos.

- No lo digas de esa forma Blaise – retó la pelinegra – no sabemos qué pasa por la mente de Theo.

- Créeme algo princesa, a él, ni le molesta –

- Creo que tienes razón, ese hombre, es un enigma –

- ¿Quién es un enigma? –

Las dos serpientes que hacía poco conversaban con total tranquilidad, saltaron imperceptiblemente asustados en sus asientos, al voltear sus cabezas, divisaron a Draco y a Theo parados en la entrada de la sala común, con sus rostros inexpresivos, como siempre.

- Nada, nada – dijo Blaise, batiendo su mano en el aire, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Theo entrecerró sus ojos, sin creerles el que no hablaban de nada, sabía muy bien, que la repentina amistad que había surgido entre él y el rubio, los tenía desconcertados a todos, pero no negaría, que a él también le sorprendió. Malfoy era su opuesto en todo sentido, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, esa aura negativa que llevaba, como una nube negra sobre su cabeza, había echo mella en la actitud del rubio. Ya no esparcía su veneno por doquier, era como si estuviera acumulándolo y queriendo matarse de una sobredosis.

Malfoy no hizo caso a las miradas de advertencia que Theo les lanzaba a esos dos, sobre todo cuando Pansy era tan transparente, podía ver claramente las ansias en sus ojos, unas ganas imperiosas por saber qué había sucedido para que estuviera él de tan amigo con Nott, pero también pudo ver con sus gestos, que no se molestaría en preguntar. Claro que eso no implicaba que ella no pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Draco caminó en silencio directo a su habitación personal, aquella que todos los Prefectos poseían, y cuando pasó al lado de Pansy, rozó sus dedos fríos con los de ella, como ofreciéndole una disculpa.

Pansy suspiró, entre enternecida y abrumada, el Draco de ahora, se parecía demasiado al Draco que conoció por primera vez a los cinco años, tímido ante la presencia de alguna autoridad máxima pero tierno y sociable con los de confianza, eso claro que la enternecía, pero si eso era así, era porque Draco se estaba volviendo vulnerable.

Y eso solamente era resultado de que su madre estuviera encerrada. La pelinegra tomó su mano, volviendo a calentar la parte que Draco con su roce había enfriado.

- ¿Te molestaría? – se hizo notar Blaise.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Pansy, volviendo a la realidad.

- No te hablo a ti – respondió un tanto brusco – le digo al misterioso.

La pelinegra miró detenidamente a Theo, la mirada del muchacho seguía en el mismo lugar: por donde Draco había desparecido, tenía la mirada clavada en las escaleras a las habitaciones, y su semblante lo hacía parecer algo enfermo, pero ahora que lo recordaba, Theo siempre había sido así.

- ¿Theo? – lo llamó.

- Dime –

- Gracias – sonrió ella con dulzura.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por cuidar de Draco – murmuró – sé que está mal, que está algo confundido, también sé que confía en mí y que no desea preocuparme, por eso es que no me cuenta sus cosas, pero agradezco que estés ahí para escucharle y entenderle.

- Te equivocas en algo Pansy – dijo el castaño acercándose a ella – es cierto, eres la persona en quien más confía Draco – tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo puso detrás de su oreja, haciendo que Pansy se sonrojase – pero yo no lo escucho, porque no le pregunto.

Blaise se había levantado y acercado a Pansy autoritariamente cuando vio que Nott se aproximaba a ella, estaba detrás del castaño, con los brazos cruzados y para su infortunio, dándole la razón a lo que decía, Draco metería las manos al fuego por Pansy, pero ella siempre hacía demasiadas preguntas.

- Creo que mi boca es lo que lo aleja de mí – se lamentó.

- Dale tiempo – susurró Blaise mirando al techo.

- Sí – apoyó Nott - ¿Jugamos?

Nott tenía una baraja en su mano, una sonrisa inocente adornaba su rostro mientras miraba al moreno, Blaise suspiró sonoramente, no diciendo nada, pero se acercó a una de las mesas cercanas a los estantes repletos de libros nunca leídos y se sentó, pronto Theo fue a hacerle compañía.

- Ve – dijo Blaise, sacando una carta de la baraja y uniéndola a las que tenía en su mano.

Pansy sonrió, se levantó y caminó hacía la habitación de Draco, dejando a esos dos con su juego "_Tal vez ahora se lleven mejor_" pensó con entusiasmo, nada le haría más feliz, bueno, tal vez el poder ayudar a Draco le haría mejor.

- He notado cómo la miras – dijo Theo sacando una carta.

- Sí – suspiró Blaise - ¿También has visto como me mira?

- Sí – sonrió – como a un amigo.

- Exacto –

- ¿Y dejarás las cosas así? – inquirió.

- Ella está enamorada, Nott – sacó otra carta sin interés – esa persona la necesita más que nunca, y ella estará para él, no lo dudes.

- ¿Es mi idea? ¿O acabas de dejar caer un pedazo de hielo? – bromeó el castaño apuntando al piso, fingiendo sorpresa.

Blaise arrugó la boca y frunció el ceño, molesto por el comentario de Nott, y sí, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez sólo había vuelto al colegio cuando supo que Pansy regresaría, tal vez solo ella era capaz de derretir el hielo característico en todo Slytherin, pero se conformaba con verla. Ella no le correspondía, además, él, que nunca la trató como más allá que una amiga, no tenía derecho a reclamo.

- Por cierto – dijo el moreno pasado unos segundos - ¿A qué rayos estamos jugando?

Theo sonrió, se encogió de hombros y como si no fuera la cosa, le contestó con simpleza.

- No lo sé –

**&.**

- Draco – llamó Pansy. Nadie contestó.

Sin mucho pensarlo, se tomó la libertad, esperaba en su interior que fuera la última, de ingresar a la habitación sin ser invitada, estaba preocupada, además, no era la primera vez que entraría. Asomó su cabeza primero, para verificar si Draco yacía en algún lugar a la vista; nada. Debía estar en el baño.

Entró sigilosamente, como una serpiente, temerosa por la reacción de Draco se acercó a la puerta del baño y oyó el agua correr, sin querer que él se molestara con ella por la ya tremenda intromisión, se sentó en la cama del rubio a esperarlo, revolviendo sus manos con notorio nerviosismo, suspiró.

Draco tenía su espalda apoyada en la fría cerámica de su baño personal, tenía los ojos cerrados y se deleitaba con el golpe de las millones de gotas de agua que golpeaban su desnuda piel. Tan pálido yacía como una estatua, parecía una dolorosa imitación de un dios griego, hermoso, pulcro, sin sentimientos, poderoso, imponente. Mas su cerebro era todo lo contrario a una pieza de museo.

Miles de imágenes viajaban a velocidad vertiginosa en su mente, atormentándolo, hiriéndolo, haciendo mella en su ya desgastado estado de ánimo, el agua ya no podía calmar su ansiedad, sus ganas de huir, de destruir todo a su paso seguían intactas desde la primera vez que las sintió, aquel fatídico día, en el que tuvo que unirse a las fuerzas oscuras.

¿Para qué tanto dramatismo? Pensaba algunas veces preso de sus sentimientos, ¿Para qué seguir pensando en eso si ya todo estaba relativamente solucionado? Sus padres podrían vivir tranquilamente en la Mansión, y al finalizar el año, si poseían una buena conducta, la cual su madre aseguraría, serían dejados en absoluta libertad ¿No era eso bueno? Claro que sí.

Draco siguió cavilando, por alguna razón, algunas imágenes no podía sacar de su cabeza, imágenes como su tía Bellatrix, como al difunto Crabbe, a Goyle yendo a despedirse, como a Potter salvándole aun después de lo que hizo para detenerle, estaba en una encrucijada, un horrible sentimiento surgía en él, un malestar llamado agradecimiento.

No deseaba deberle un favor a alguien, pero estaba en aquella disyuntiva, no sólo el odioso de Potter le había rescatado de una muerte segura, sino que al ir a juicio, los defendió a él y a sus padres, dándoles la oportunidad de redimirse, aunque por encima de todo eso, por encima del agradecimiento secreto que sentía, su odio por el "perfecto" niño que vivió no había desaparecido, en lo más mínimo.

Apagó el agua de la ducha, y sin secarse, salió del baño estilando agua hacía el suelo, mojándolo todo a su paso. Una cabellera negra brillante llamó su atención cuando se paró en su habitación, la vio sentada, con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas, de forma aristocrática, mirando hacia ninguna parte en especial, por lo que veía, perdida en su propios pensamientos, sin percatarse de su presencia.

- ¿Pansy? – llamó despertando a la chica.

- Dra… - la pelinegra enmudeció, ante ella, una de las visiones más maravillosas se hacía realidad.

Ver el cuerpo desnudo de Draco no era ninguna novedad, si no tienes en cuenta que no lo ves hace unos dos años, Draco ya tenía dieciocho, y la última vez que pasó una noche con él fue antes de cumplir sus dieciséis. Estaba impresionada con los cambios que veía, no tan solo en el color más pálido de su piel, sino que también en lo mucho que había crecido.

La pasaba por varios pies de altura, sus antiguos músculos por el deporte estaban más pronunciados y formados que antes, sin darle un cuerpo grotescamente ejercitado, era el cuerpo perfecto para un hombre de su edad, un niño-hombre pensó Pansy mientras su garganta se secaba.

Sus ojos no pudieron hacer nada más que viajar a la zona sur de su cuerpo, el trayecto fue tortuoso, como cámara lenta, su pecho, su abdomen, todo mojado con esas benditas gotas que alcanzaban su recorrido hasta perderse allá en un lugar muy privado. Y se sonrojó, su corazón comenzó a taladrar en su pecho, queriendo salir y el mismo probar de aquello que se le antojaba, un escalofrío recorrió su espina, dándole una señal de peligro, se había prometido a sí misma, nunca caer de nuevo.

- ¿Pu-puedes cubrirte? – le siseó apartando sus ojos, sintiendo como la sangre seguía disparándose a sus mejillas.

- No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo, Pansy – dijo con paciencia, caminado hacia sus cajones.

- Lo sé, pero la ropa no está de más – se quejó infantilmente.

- Estoy en mi cuarto privado – musitó poniéndose unos boxer – creo tener la libertad de andar en…

- Sí, sí – lo atajó aún sin verlo.

- ¿Vas a mirarme? –

- ¿Estás vestido? –

- Sí –

Subió la mirada. ¡Claro! Solo a eso puede Draco llamarle estar vestido, lo único que hizo fue cubrir su parte intima con una tela de color negro que resaltaba partes que comenzaban a acalorarla. ¡Sé fuerte! ¡Tú puedes! Se repetía ella frenando las ganas de tirársele encima, además, era culpa de ella que ya no estuvieran juntos, sólo de ella.

Su amor por Draco era más fuerte que el deseo, y por su amor por ella misma, por respeto a sí misma, había dejado de abrirle las piernas. Siempre supo que cualquier relación con él era de una noche, y había estado de acuerdo con eso hasta finales de quinto año, cuando en una de las conversaciones con sus amigas sobre las conquistas de Draco, había provocado en ella una incomoda sensación que luego definió como celos.

Al hablarlo con él no pudo más que escuchar las palabras que tenía obvias en su cabeza "Soy de una sola noche Pansy, y ellas también". Por mucho que sus familias estuvieran conectadas y quisieran el ansiado compromiso entre ellos, Pansy esa tarde comprendió tristemente que el único lugar que siempre sería de ella era como su mejor amiga. Draco no quiso seguir lastimándola y a pesar de que no frecuentaba tanto a sus "visitadoras" el malestar nunca se fue de su corazón, pero era mejor un diez por ciento de Draco, que un cien por ciento de nada.

Por eso es que habían tomado la decisión de seguir como amigos, a pesar de que ella no se sentía así.

- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó él interesado.

- A averiguar cómo estás – sonrió y se alegró de que él se la devolviese con sinceridad.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparte por mí? – susurró con algo de dulzura.

- Cuando quites ésa cara de afligido – y como un efecto dómino, las facciones del rubio volvieron a tomar aquella expresión agonizante – ¿ves? A ésa me refiero.

- Pansy… -

- No Draco, nada de Pansy – se levantó y caminó hacía él – me mata el verte así, porque no sé si estás confundido o claro, no sé si estás acongojado o furioso, la única sensación que descifro es la del dolor de ver a Cissa encerrada, pero no puedo leerte, no me dejas.

- No soy un maldito libro –

- Sabes a lo qué me refiero – gritó haciendo que Draco tragara saliva – lo siento, no debí extralimitarme, pero se supone soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga y no sé, no sé nada de ti.

- Ese no sé, pareciera a como que no estás segura de que seas mi amiga – se quejó poniéndose unos pantalones.

- Pues he de admitirlo, no lo sé – se quebró su voz en la última parte y por mucho que no quiso, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, impidiéndole ver bien.

Sus brazos la rodearon de manera protectora, con una facilidad increíble la depositó en su cama y la recostó en ella, posicionándose a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza, mientras el menudo cuerpo de la pelinegra se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos por el llanto.

Nunca había querido dañarla, nunca, Pansy era la persona a la que más amaba después de a su madre, por supuesto que quería verla sonreír día a día, él era un hombre duro y frío, el hombre que su padre quiso que fuera y aunque no lo odiaba, tampoco le apreciaba.

La mujer que yacía aferrada a su pecho, era uno de los tesoros más valiosos que había tenido el placer de hallar, sí, sonaba como un premio que se gana por hacer algo bueno, pero Pansy no se podía describir de otra forma, era bella, sumamente inteligente, ambiciosa, de buena familia y muy autoritaria. Era un lujo conocerla, y por eso es que cuidaba con cada persona con la que hablaba. Pansy era en parte su alma gemela, la mujer que quería para él, pero por alguna razón desconocida, su casi inutilizado corazón, no opinaba lo mismo.

- Pansy – susurró acariciándole el cabello – escucha bien, por que no volveré a repetirlo. Te amo más de lo que quiero admitir, no soporto que te hagan daño y sé que la mayoría de tu sufrimiento es por mí, me odio por eso. Pero por aquella razón, es que no te hablo de lo que me pasa en estos momentos, no quiero que compartas mi malestar, eres la única que saca algo bueno en mí, la única que ve más allá de mi estatus y sangre, eres mi mejor amiga.

- Pe-pero quiero que me a-abras tu corazón, qui-quiero entenderte – lloró presa de la emoción.

- Dale tiempo a este idiota, no puedo derretirme de un momento a otro – le besó la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, y con un Draco totalmente vestido, los dos bajaron entre risas, a reunirse con sus amigos.

**&.**

Una semana, y ningún cambio había en Hermione, era día de clases, aún así, Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad camino a la enfermería, preocupados caminaban agachados, era gracioso que al cambiar a Hermione por Ginny se les complicara el trayecto, era como si la capa considerara a la pelirroja como una intrusa y les dificultara el ocultarse. Los tres pesaban seriamente en ésa posibilidad pero ninguno habló.

Llegar fue un alivio, sobre todo al ver a Madame Pomfrey salir de la misma murmurando el nombre de Minerva, eso les daba la posibilidad de quitarse la capa una vez adentro.

La casi vacía estancia estaba lúgubre tal y como la recordaban, tantas veces que habían estado allí y graciosamente nunca el trío junto, siempre separados y con distintos grados de seriedad. Ginny nunca se había sentido más apartada de ellos, pero comprendía, que poseía otro lugar especial.

- Ron – murmuró Harry cuando el pelirrojo tomó asiento al lado de Hermione y se apoderó de su mano – ella estará bien.

- Lo sé –.

- Es fuerte – añadió Ginny tomando la mano de Harry – lo es.

- Lo sé – refunfuñó – pero, ¿Por qué no despierta?

- Debe haber sido un Shock fuerte – se apresuró a decir Ginny – ten paciencia. No se irá, siempre estará con nosotros.

- Maldita sea – rugió Ron – esto es mi culpa.

- Ya habíamos superado eso Ron – espetó Harry cansado – esto no le hace bien a Hermione, deja de quejarte y lucha por ella, si deseamos que vuelva, lo hará.

- Lo sé – suspiró – lo siento.

- Creo que debemos irnos, Madame Pomfrey es rápida, puede volver en cualquier momento – informó la pelirroja.

- Sí, vamos –

Se despidieron de ella rápidamente, Ron le dio el último vistazo antes de perderse por las puertas de la enfermería y si hubieran tardado unos segundos más, hubieran visto como la mano de Hermione se cerraba en un puño.

**&.**

Hermione sintió como la estancia cambiada al resolver el asunto, ¡Descubrir exactamente qué le había ocurrido! Ese era el dilema. No pudo más que cerrar sus ojos y a los segundo sintió como una formación dura aparecía ante ella, abrió con ojos con parsimonia, tanteando el terreno y se descubrió en el frío suelo que supuso el lugar de su caída.

Lo era.

Se levantó emocionada, estaba en el mismo lugar en el que perdió el conocimiento, las instalaciones Hogwarts se imponían ante ella, llenos de recuerdos felices y algunos no tantos, tan pulcro antiguo y majestuoso, era Hogwarts, su Hogwarts.

Unos murmullos dentro del Gran Comedor le dijo que era de mañana, se asomó por las puertas, tan libremente como si fuera cualquier otro día y como supuso; nadie la vio. Se acercó a Neville y tocó su espalda, traspasando su cuerpo con su mano, un escalofrío recorrió a Neville y se volteó para verificar que un fantasma no había pasado por ahí, sus ojos chocaron con los anhelantes de Hermione, pero no vieron nada y se volteó a seguir con su desayuno.

Suspiró, nada más podía hacer, sus capacidades ahora estaban limitadas, así que debía pensar bien sus pasos a seguir, cualquier cosa imprudente significaría una perdida de tiempo y ella deseaba volver cuanto antes al lado de sus amigos, además no sabía si sus padres ya conocían la situación, se sentía abrumada, pero con una esperanza en el pecho, que la mantenía entusiasmada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco espantosamente doloroso, no de temor, de miedo o de desesperación, sino más bien de alegría, tres personas, las más queridas para ella, entraban por la puerta y se aproximaban a la mesa leona, a reunirse con Neville, verlos fue un sedante para su abrumada mente, se sintió en casa, protegida.

- Hola chicos – saludó Neville con entusiasmo.

- Hola Nev – dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué cuentas?

- No mucho ¿Ustedes? –

- Fuimos a ver a Hermione – dijo Harry, echándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

- ¿Algún cambio? – la esperanza era notoria en su voz.

- Ninguno – se lamentó Ron, sin probar desayuno.

- Anda hombre, que tú no eres así, venga, come – instó Neville con una sonrisa – ya me imagino que pensará Hermione al verte sin apetito. Algo estrafalario en ti.

Todos rieron y Hermione lo hizo con ellos, pero algo en la mirada de Ron la conmovió, su sonrisa triste le insinuó que él no estaba bien, que sufría al igual que ella por la situación, quiso abrazarlo, darle el beso que no había tenido oportunidad de darle, decirle lo que sentía por él y quedarse a su lado, y lo haría, cuando saliera de eso, no perdería el tiempo y se juró que permanecería a su lado.

Estiró su mano, para tocar el pelo de Ginny a pesar de que sabía el resultado, pero antes de siquiera estar cerca, un maullido la distrajo.

A sus pies, y mirándola intensamente, estaba Crookshanks, meneándole la cola, esperando que lo levantara como siempre y le brindara ésas caricias que tanto le gustaban, maulló de nuevo hacia ella y pasó por entre sus piernas, sintió su calor, pero también notó como la juguetona cola de su gato traspasó su pie izquierdo, lamentablemente, no podía alzarlo.

- Hola – le susurró y el gato cerró sus ojos, deleitándose con la voz de su ama.

Hermione quiso llorar, por lo menos había alguien que la notaba, no estaba sola, podía estar con su gato si lo deseaba y él estaría ahí para ella, o eso pensaba.

Crookshanks comenzó a caminar y dado unos pasos, a unos metros de ella, le volvió a maullar, Hermione lo siguió sin saber a qué se debía todo eso, su gato comenzó a correr, tan fuerte que pensó que pronto lo perdería, bajaron escaleras, recorrieron pasillos, hasta que en una esquina, no lo volvió a ver.

- Demonios – balbuceó entre otras palabras.

Caminó, para ver si podía seguir su rastro, en un intento por entrar a una sala, tomo inútilmente la perilla del aula y la traspasó con su mano, encontraba extraño que pudiera permanecer en el suelo, poder bajar escaleras, correr pero no poder tomar los objetos y ahí se le ocurrió una idea. En vez de perder tiempo pensando, revisó las aulas traspasando su cuerpo por la puerta, era una extraña sensación, pero funcionaba. No estaba por ningún lado.

Ya cuando iba a rendirse, una voz llamó su atención, dobló la siguiente esquina y lo vio, su mascota estaba en los brazos de otra persona, le maullaba pero no hacía el intento de liberarse, y cuando Crookshanks sintió la presencia de Hermione, guió sus amarillos ojos hasta el lugar dónde estaba ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? Eres un gato extraño – susurró - ¿Qué hay ahí?

Los ojos mercurio de Draco dieron de lleno con los marrones de Hermione, la chica se sintió de pronto abrumada, vista, desnuda, como si la traspasara con la mirada y fue ahí cuando todo encajó.

- ¿Gra-granger? – preguntó el rubio, pálido.

- ¿Puedes verme? – Chilló ella - ¿Me ves?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, me tuve que exprimir el cerebro para escribirlo, estoy algo bloqueada, creo que perdí una de mis almas._

_Besotes._

_Aniia, la chica loca, dueña de un gato loco._


	4. Insistente

_¡Hola!_

_Sé que deben estar odiándome, me merezco sus tomatazos y demás vegetales, en su preferencia me gustaría una lechuga, para una rica ensalada._

_Prometo que no demoraré tanto, estuve un poco enclaustrada en este tiempo y no pude escribir con normalidad, si actualizaba hubiera hecho cualquier cosa y no es la idea._

_Bueno, cambiando de tema, el capítulo viene con banda sonora, la primera, para que disfruten._

_**Play 1** Always There In You – The Valli Girls - (www. youtube. com/ watch ?v=YahW5Or -0ks)_

_Agradecimientos todos los que han comentado hasta ahora, espero haber respondido todo sus Reviews, si no, pues lo lamento mucho, me perdí._

_Ahora, sin molestarles más, a leer._

_**Go**._

* * *

Se sentía más que confundida, no sólo estaba persiguiendo a su Némesis como si fuera el último retazo de luz en la faz de la tierra, como si él fuera la única esperanza de seguir con vida, sino que estaba a punto de rogarle a él, precisamente a él para que se detuviera, no quería deberle nada, no deseaba ni hablarle, pero era su salvación; lamentablemente, así lo sentía.

Luego de que Draco la mirase a los ojos, había soltado poco amablemente a su gato y se había esfumado tan rápido como apareció. Hermione se sorprendió al divisarlo casi un piso arriba de ella, era veloz, pero no sabía qué tanto. Necia como siempre, le siguió, por alguna razón, estúpida razón, Malfoy la veía y notoriamente la escuchaba, ya que algunas veces le gritaba "_Ve a celebrar tu regreso con tus amigos_" recalcando irritablemente la palabra "_Tus_". Pero ella no se iba a detener.

- Deja de seguirme, Granger – bufó el rubio por millonésima vez.

Estaba más pálido, tan pálido que Hermione encontraba rarísimo que pudiera verle la cara, hasta podía compararlo con un fantasma, supuso ella que por haberla visto, siendo que todo castillo sabía de su coma en la enfermería, pero es que ¿Acaso ella podía juzgarle? ¿Acaso podía culparle por alejarse tan rápidamente de ella? No, si ella estuviera en su lugar, de seguro que ya lo habría mandado a volar, o a otro lugar.

- Malfoy – regañó tratando de seguirle el paso - ¡Detente!

- No – siseó con ácido en la voz – no recibo órdenes de gente como tú.

La castaña frenó el paso en seco, su respiración estaba algo acelerada pero notaba claramente que no se cansaba tanto como antes, sólo respiraba por mera costumbre y si estaba acelerada probablemente eran ideas suyas. Draco paró al no escucharla a su espalda, la miró intrigado, es que ¿No debía estar hablando con sus amigos en vez de con él? Draco metió las manos en sus bolsillos, esperando que la castaña dijera algo.

Hermione se vio algo dolida, y también muy confundida, claro que no le gustaba que Malfoy la mirase, como hubiera anhelado que Ron fuera Malfoy y poder hablarle, escucharle. Arrugó el ceño, ofendida, quiso llorar, por todos los sentimientos que tenia mezclados, pero se lo prohibió, con terquedad.

- ¿Gente como yo? – escupió con una expresión resentida. – Creí que después de todo, la sangre era lo que menos cabida tenía en tu cabeza.

- No me malinterpretes – gruñó, obligándose a explicar – No me interesa tu sangre, pero no por eso seré tu fiel seguidor. Gente como tú, es gente _sabelotodo_.

Hermione suspiró aliviada; era un avance. Algo es algo.

- No te vayas – se apresuró a decir cuando el muchacho emprendía camino – No.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar con tus felices amigos? ¿Festejando tú regreso? – inquirió y emprendió marcha, pero a consciencia, mucho más lento.

- ¡Malfoy! –

Y una vez más Hermione notó como se iba acostumbrando. Dejó de respirar por algunos minutos en los que caminó con insistencia detrás del rubio y con regocijo comprobó que ese acto no le era imprescindible. Tampoco sudaba, y dudaba mucho que tuviera olor.

Draco caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sentía la insistente presencia de la leona tras suyo, suspiró con cansancio pero decidido a no molestarse siquiera en regalarle otra mirada. Iba a ninguna parte en particular, sólo deseaba caminar y saltarse el desayuno como le era más que habitual.

- ¿Hasta cuándo me seguirás? – indagó sin voltearse.

- Podría decir que tengo toda una vida – ironizó Hermione – pero lo dudo.

Draco se detuvo bruscamente y Hermione casi lo atropella, se rió en su mente por haberlo pensado _¡Claro, primero lo traspaso antes de chocarlo! _Se dijo con gracia y esperó a que él abriese la maldita boca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – indagó ahora interesado. Estaba algo aburrido.

- ¿Ahora me escucharás? – sonrió y se arrepintió al instante.

Draco cerró los ojos, era la conversación más larga que sostenía con Granger y la más irritante desde que había vuelto a la escuela. Pansy era un dulce zumbido que fingiéndose dormido podía ignorar. Nott le hablaba cuando era necesario, mas cuando no lo era, mantenía la boca cerrada. Blaise, con él eran solo holas y adioses.

Por alguna razón, algo desconocido para él, quería escuchar a Granger, quería cotillear por primera vez y averiguar cuándo había salido de la enfermería, porqué, qué le había pasado, cuándo despertó y lo más importante, qué demonios hacía molestándole a él.

El rubio hizo caso omiso de la sonrisa de Hermione, y asintió perezosamente con la cabeza.

- Yo pregunto, tú respondes – graznó él con la voz rasposa – Ese es el trato.

- Pedante – susurró Hermione lo más bajo que pudo, desvió la mirada y aplacó esas ganas por arrancarle el albino cabello uno por uno y reemplazarlo con escamas, así se vería más armonioso. Algo más animada al escuchar sus pensamientos, accedió: - Bien, pero que conste Malfoy, es porque necesito que me escuches.

- Sí, sí – gruñó - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó mientras seguía caminando.

- Que me ayudes – respondió entre dientes, frustrada.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque no sé a quién más recurrir – suspiró. Lo mataría.

- ¿Cómo que no? – se detuvo nuevamente - ¿Acaso Potter y Weasley se han hartado de ti? Lo cual no me extrañaría.

Hermione estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, aunque no hubiera tenido efecto, pero algo en el tono de voz de Malfoy y en su semblante, le advirtió que no lo decía de mala manera, sonaba más bien a rutina, a algo que se hace porque se debe, no porque se sienta.

- No se han hartado de mí – dijo con monotonía – sólo que yo no puedo hablarles.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –

- ¿Ey, muchacho? – interrumpió una voz - ¿Qué haces hablando solo?

Draco movió su cabeza a los lados; confundido, mientras Hermione apuntaba a un cuatro tras de él, para guiarle en su búsqueda. Ahí, un anciano ataviado en un horrible traje medieval, lo miraba con extrañes y algo de burla en los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que hablo solo? – siseó el rubio.

- Así, solo. – el señor rodó los ojos, como si pensase que el rubio se había vuelto loco. – Cuando no hay nadie más contigo, es significado de estar solo.

- Sé eso – rugió – no soy un idiota. Pero no estoy solo, estoy con ella – y apuntó a Hermione.

El hombre miró en la dirección que el rubio indicaba y vio…nada, salvo pasillo, pared, y otros cuadros que se unían en la descabellada conversación.

- Creo muchacho – se aclaró la garganta – que te urge una visita con Madame Pomfrey.

- No estoy loco, viejo insolente –

- No lo agarres con él, Malfoy – intervino Hermione – no puede verme.

- ¿Cómo que no puede verte? – chilló y algo en su mirada le dijo a Hermione que estaba a un paso de volverse loco.

- Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte – Hermione crispó la expresión, levantó su brazo derecho que estaba más cerca de la pared y la atravesó con él – ¿Lo ves? – quiso seguir hablando, aunque no sabía qué decir.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Draco se echó a correr.

Hermione no supo en qué momento lo perdió, pero lo perdió. Abrumada y algo más confundida que antes, se resignó y apoyó su espalda en una pared, lamentablemente, pasó de largo y se dio duramente contra el suelo, mientras medio cuerpo aún seguía fuera en el pasillo.

Se arrastró hacia fuera, experimentando una sensación incomoda, se levantó y con una incredulidad, se limpió la ropa que llevaba, la misma del día del accidente.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por el castillo, pensando y analizando sus posibilidades, ya no podía contar con Malfoy, de seguro que se mataría y se lanzaría un Avada la próxima vez que la viera, lamentablemente no podía acercársele otra vez y en serio lo sentía. Malfoy era su casi nula opción para descubrir lo que le pasaba, si no podía tocar objetos, ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que iba a indagar en la biblioteca? Traspasar los libros no era de ayuda, menos mirarlos cerrados hasta memorizar sus pifias.

Suspiró desganada, ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

Quiso llorar, pero no se dejó, estar en esas condiciones era extraño, atravesaba cosas, no se cansaba, pero cada emoción en su cuerpo era multiplicada por mil, como si fuera tan liviana de huesos pero no de alma. Sentía toda clase se sentimientos, todos revueltos, pero ninguno claro, eran demasiados, muchos.

Elevó su cabeza, su corazón dio un vuelco, se sentía observada, pero por alguna razón, sabía que ahí no era donde la observaban. Se golpeó por sus descabelladas ideas, pero de todos modos, fue a chequear.

Corrió y no muy lejos divisó la enfermería, entró; la señora Pomfrey no estaba, pero allí, donde un pitido insistente daba los latidos vivientes de Hermione, una figura alta la observaba.

- Malfoy –

El muchacho la miró y en la cara de él algo se destruyó, se tomó el pecho con la mano izquierda, como queriendo arrancárselo y se sentó en la camilla más cercana. Su respiración era acelerada y aunque Hermione quería ir a su lado, como si se tratase de Ron o Harry, se lo impidió y le dio espacio.

- ¿Cómo? – le oyó decir a la distancia.

- Es lo que quiero averiguar – sollozó Hermione, estaba desesperada.

- ¿Cómo podría yo, alguien que te detesta, ayudarte? – la miró con urgencia.

- Sé que me detestas, el sentimiento es recíproco – sonrió ella mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas, permitiéndose desahogarse – pero no quieres que muera, sé que no.

- ¿Qué gano yo con esto? – se levantó.

- No siempre las buenas acciones dan por resultado una ganancia – respondió media histérica. Las cosas no iban bien.

- No soy un filántropo – rió – no lo soy.

Hermione sólo sintió la mentolada fragancia del rubio al irse. Lloró por algunos minutos luego de quedarse sola, se miró en esa cama, vio el vendaje en su cabeza, se tocó el lugar con brusquedad y sintió una punzada dolorosa, deseó salir de allí, deseó estar en otro lugar, Malfoy no le podía estar haciendo eso, era injusto y bárbaro, era de malas personas y ella, una persona que podía dar su vida por unas criaturas como los elfos, no lo entendía.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – gritó cuando sintió que su corazón iba a estallar.

Una sensación conocida la inundó y aunque a causa de las lágrimas no pudo volver a verse, el sonido de la maquina se volvió insistente, el Bip de su corazón era rápido y antes de desaparecer, la señora Pomfrey llegaba a la camilla con el rostro en blanco; preocupación.

**·O·**

- ¿Estás bien, Draco? –

Draco seguía con la mano izquierda entre las piernas de Astoria, la suavidad de aquella mujer era lo que más le cautivaba, en cuanto a lo demás, era igual a todas. En su mano derecha, un cigarrillo se consumía solo, el olor lo tranquilizaba, apenas sabía fumar, mas en cuanto algo le preocupaba o estaba estresado, prendía uno y se dejaba envolver por la fragancia y las extrañas formas que el humo hacia antes de desvanecerse por la ventana.

- Como siempre – respondió con tedio.

Llevaba una semana sin verla, una tortuosa semana en la que fue a visitarla a la enfermería, la veía desde afuera, para no llamar la atención de Pomfrey, la veía contra sus deseos, contra todo lo que creía.

El gato de Hermione estaba en el baño, escondido y algo enfadado al ser encerrado en tal indignante lugar. Desde que había visto a Hermione por última vez, le gruñía y bufaba cada que tenía la oportunidad, el gato lo seguía como si fuera su nuevo amo y en más de una ocasión lo rasguñó con ira. Draco no entendía el porqué, pero el animal insistía en acompañarlo, como si ella apareciera a su lado de un momento a otro, razón por la cual él decidió que lo más sano era dejar al odioso gato encerrado.

Hace unos días había visto en sus idas a la enfermería a la familia Weasley completa, Hagrid, unos Muggles que intuía como los padres de ella, en una triste celebración de cumpleaños, los diecinueve de la castaña. Los había escuchado llorar y a algunos contar anécdotas de la chica. Y a Luna sonreír.

- _Hueles a ella_ – le había dicho cuando salió de la celebración sin que él se diese cuenta. No supo cómo interpretar eso.

Pudo comprobar que los padres de Hermione eran personas humildes y que la amaban en demasía, cuando todos se fueron, él siguió en la oscuridad de la tarde, en su escondite y fue delatado por el irritante gato. La mujer amablemente le invitó a pasar. Él explicó que no era amigo de su hija, con la cabeza baja dijo y enumeró cada una de las maldades que había cometido, por alguna razón, se sinceró con la familia como si estuviera hablando con su propia madre.

- _Pero estás aquí ¿No?_ – había sonreído la mamá – _eso es suficiente_.

Recordó como pasó la siguiente hora obligado a escuchar historias de Hermione cuando pequeña, tuvo que reconocer que más de una vez su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca-sonrisa. Dejó la enfermería con una sensación de opresión en el pecho, una culpa se instaló en su cuerpo, quiso decirle a esas personas que él veía a su hija, por lo menos en una ocasión, pero se retuvo, ya no la veía ¿Para qué darle falsas esperanzas si ni él podía asegurar que el encuentro fue real? Esa hora que pasó increíblemente con los padres de la sabelotodo no hicieron más que reafirmar su idea de una familia común que él no poseía, a pesar de estar claramente incómodo con el calor que irradiaban esas personas, una mitad ansiaba poder conversar así de nuevo con su propia familia, sobre todo con ella; su madre.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto los rubios cabellos de su progenitora invadieron su mente y justo entonces un beso en su cuello lo devolvió a la vida.

- ¿Lo repetimos? – susurró Astoria en su oído, mas antes de responder, alguien lo hizo por él.

- No lo creo – escuchó desde la puerta.

- Por Salazar – gruñó la rubia - ¿No tienes a dónde ir, Pansy?

- Vístete – ordenó furiosa - y vete.

- Si no mal recuerdo, ésta habitación es de Draco – sonrió – No tienes ni voz ni voto aquí.

- ¿Eso piensas? – la morena entró en la habitación y apiló la ropa de la rubia, con parsimonia.

- Por supuesto – rió con regocijo - ¿No es así, Draco?

- Haz lo que ella dice – espetó sin mirarla.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Haz lo que Pansy dice –

La rubia miró algo desencajada el perfil del rubio, sonrió y rió como una tonta, creyendo que todo era una broma. Pansy le arrojó la ropa a la cara y la fulminó con la mirada, tenía la varita peligrosamente lista para ser usada y Astoria tragó saliva, con dificultad.

- Vete – volvió a repetir la morena, sin ápice de gracia.

- Estás bromeando ¿Verdad, Draco? – ronroneó ella y la sábana se resbaló, descubriendo su desnudez.

- Yo no bromeo – suspiró y le dio una calada a su cigarro, la segunda.

Astoria miró a Pansy y la sonrisa burlesca y ganadora le pateó el estomago y por sobre todo el orgullo, escupió un ¡Está bien! Y se vistió delante de la morena, como demostración a que le daba lo mismo, y que podía conseguir a quien quisiera, pero como no pudo aguantarlo más, abrió la boca.

- Estoy buena, Draco – dijo calzándose el último zapato – cualquiera me querría en su cama y tú me echas sin más, por una estúpida.

- Pansy no es estúpida – siseó el rubio recién mirándola.

- Claro, engáñate – le sonrió con soberbia a la morena – Pero en fin, si quieres tener el cuero a la carne, por mí bien.

- Sí – interrumpió Pansy – eso es exactamente lo que te sobra; carne.

Astoria abrió la boca indignada pero antes que cualquier palabra saliera de los labios de la rubia, Pansy blandió su varita y bruscamente la sacó del lugar, hechizó la puerta y sonrió complacida para sí.

- ¿Qué? – espetó Draco cuando ella lo miraba furiosa.

- De mal en peor – siseó - ¿Que no te cansas? ¿No te cansa ir de cama en cama?

- Las traigo a mi cama –

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – chilló – sé que siempre has sido así, pero ¿Astoria? ¿Acaso no sabes lo loca que está?

- Es buena para distraerme –

- Antes no necesitabas que te distrajeran, sólo era aburrimiento –

- Antes te tenía a ti, me ayudabas a aclararme, entre tus piernas siempre encontré claridad –

Pansy creyó desfallecer, esa oración sólo hizo que rememorara las de veces que estuvo con Draco, las encerronas constantes, y a veces solo las charlas, desnudos, pero charlas al fin. Soltó una risa algo escalofriante y Draco se levantó con prisa y fue a su lado, para suerte de la morena, tenía la parte de debajo de su pijama puesta.

- Lo siento – la abrazó – Lo siento, no me hagas caso.

- No – le devolvió el abrazo – Tienes razón, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, no lo negaré. No te preocupes.

- ¿Segura? –

- Que no quiera acostarme más contigo no quiere decir que no reconozca lo que hacíamos – sonrió ella con tristeza – Me aclarabas las cosas, me desestresabas. Es un hecho, algo verídico.

- Pero aún así, te lastimé – siseó enojado consigo – no sé tratarte.

- Aprenderás – le golpeó un hombro – ahora ve. Báñate. Apestas.

Draco le regaló una de esas sonrisas que ella y Narcissa tanto atesoraban, se la devolvió con la misma intensidad, tal vez con un poco más. Caminó tras él hasta el baño y Malfoy abrió la puerta, algo salió de ahí; asustándoles.

Ya había olvidado por completo al gato de Hermione, animal que salió enfurecido del blanco cuarto y aristocráticamente se plantó sobre el baúl del muchacho a reclamar. Pansy tenía la mano a medio camino de la espalda de Draco, la boca entreabierta y una expresión incrédula que sin duda nunca antes nadie se le había visto.

Volteó el rostro y miró a Draco con intensidad, buscando respuestas, el muchacho se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Pansy con el gato.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le siseó al gato canela. Un _Miau_ fue toda su respuesta.

La morena incineró las sábanas de seda negra que Malfoy usó para su "encuentro" con Astoria, era diestra con la varita y por alguna razón, cada vez que ella hacia florituras en el aire el gato la miraba con atención. Preparó la ropa de Draco y ordenó la habitación a su conveniencia, le gustaba hacer eso.

Cuando el rubio salió, Pansy estaba en la ventana, devorándose sus cigarros y Crookshanks impaciente intentaba agarrar el humo.

- Se caerá – dijo él, secándose el cabello.

- No me importa – bufó la morena, mirando al gato con aburrimiento.

- No vuela – rió Draco.

- Lo sé – Pansy tomó el gato en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, con él en su regazo - ¿Es de quien yo creo que es?

- ¿De quién crees que es? –

- De Granger – le acarició la cola.

- Lo es – dijo vistiéndose - y créeme, es lo único que sé.

Pansy miró al gato, algo desconfiada, el minino le acariciaba la barriga con la cabeza, sintiéndose muy a gusto entre los brazos de la morena. No entendía qué hacia el gatito en el cuarto de Draco, menos sabía porqué lo había elegido a él en especial, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar, saber menos, a veces, era mucho mejor.

- No fuiste a desayunar, otra vez – acusó desviando la atención hacia Draco.

- No me apetecía – se quejó.

- Nunca te apetece – siseó – pero eso no quiere decir que tu cuerpo no tenga la necesidad básica de la comida. Hace una semana que estás rarito.

- No soy rarito –

- ¿Es que acaso siempre que abres la boca, la palabra "No" tiene que salir primero? –

- No…ya deja de molestar – bufó hastiado, colocándose religiosamente su perfume.

- Lo preguntaré una vez Draco – la morena se levantó y en su cara seria, algo de aquella pregunta no le iba a gustar a Malfoy - ¿Qué haces al desaparecer y escabullirte todas las tardes?

- Es…un asunto privado, si es que se le puede llamar así – bramó el rubio, justo lo que creía, la pregunta no le gustó en nada.

- Hay rumores de que se te ha visto muy cerca de la enfermería –

- ¿Y qué hay con eso? –

- ¿Es cierto? –

- Son rumores, Pan –

- No trates de suavizarme así – le siseó algo molesta – pero te lo dije, sólo preguntaré una vez.

- Bien –

Pansy salió del cuarto aún con el gato en brazos, saludó a la mayoría que como ella salían para disfrutar del helado pero bello día que les regalaba la vida, la morena caminó sin ningún pensamiento en su cabeza por al menos unos diez minutos, hasta que el suave ronroneo del gato le avisó que estaba por dormirse.

Lo miró con intriga y poniéndolo frente a ella le preguntó:

- ¿Qué demonios quieres con Draco? –

**·O·**

_**Play 1**_

- Hermione, ¡Despierta! –

- Hmm –

Alguien la molestaba, y ciertamente no le agradaba. Se sentía calentita y muy a gusto en dónde fuere que estuviera, se removió entre la frazada y el olor al detergente de su madre le llegó a la nariz, sonrió entre sueños, negándose otra vez a abrir los ojos.

- Según Harry dijo, no costaba tanto levantarte – escuchó decir a esa voz. Una voz que se le hacia demasiado familiar - ¿Hasta cuándo dormirás? No tengo mucho tiempo.

- No quiero – se quejó – tengo sueño.

- No, no tienes – la destapó – es imposible que en esta dimensión tengas sueño.

- ¿Dimensión? – Abrió los ojos perezosa y el rostro de Tonks la saludó al sentarse en la cama – Hola.

- Buenos días – dijo ella – o lo que sea, aquí no hay tiempo, así que no se sabe si es de día o noche.

- Ya veo – se restregó los ojos. "_Un momento_" - ¡Tonks! – chilló haciendo que la susodicha se tapara los oídos.

- No grites –

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –

- Bueno – sonrió – el cómo, no tenemos idea.

- ¿Tenemos? –

- Dumbledore, ya lo viste ¿No? – Hermione asintió – eso es porque la primera vez que llegaste aquí estabas confundida, y necesitabas a alguien que te diera seguridad. Por inercia le llamaste a él.

- ¿Le llamé, yo? –

- Sí, este lugar responde a tus necesidades – sonrió – Por cierto, tu alma es una adorable leona, es graciosa.

- Mi alma – susurró – pero pensé que esa leona era este lugar.

- Y eso es cierto, pero es tu alma, estás encerrada en ti misma – la miró con intriga - ¿No habías descubierto eso?

- No, ni lo había pensado –

- Vaya, te has vuelto lenta – y recibió una mirada mordaz de parte de la castaña – No te ofendas – levantó las palmas – es que nos informó que te llevará algo de tiempo acostumbrarte, así que tú tampoco desesperes.

- ¿Dumbledore? –

- Sí, de hecho es bastante raro estar en un lugar así –

Y recién Hermione cayó en la cuenta.

Una copia exacta presumió, una copia realmente buena de lo que era su habitación en la casa de sus padres, o por lo menos lo era hasta que divisó que no había ningún libro en su estantería. Se percató de la ventana y la puerta, quiso preguntar pero Tonks se le adelantó.

- No intentes salir – le advirtió – si sales no vuelves.

- ¿No vuelvo de dónde? –

- Del lado al que pertenezco – y sonrió tétricamente mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el cuello.

- Lo siento – bajó la cabeza.

- No lo sientas – Tonks la abrazó – fue divertido conocerte, hice gran amistad contigo y Ginny, cumplí con las cosas que quería, tuve un gran maestro, conseguí al hombre que amo, me casé con él y me dio un bello bebé. Me sentí completa mientras viví.

- Si tú lo dices –

- Claro que sí – sonrió – ahora dime ¿Qué te aqueja?

- ¿Ah, cómo? – inquirió confundida.

- Te lo dije, que este lugar te daba lo que necesitabas, algún problema debes tener para que me hayas llamado – dedujo, se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto – bueno, no me llamaste tú exactamente, pero es casi igual.

- Bueno, llegué aquí por que lo pedí – suspiró – Malfoy me ve.

- ¿Mi primo? – preguntó extrañada, Hermione asintió – Vaya, esa sí es una sorpresa.

- Hasta para mí –

- ¿Te ayudará? -

- No me quiere ayudar, se lo pedí y bueno, ya sabrás cómo resultó – bufó repentinamente irritada.

- Bueno, primero responderé tus otras preguntas – dijo cuando sin querer dejó caer un florero – Ups, siento eso. Ya dije que el cómo, no sabemos, el cuándo es solo en cuanto nos llames o necesites, no esperes que vengamos para jugar una partida de ajedrez, y el porqué, creo que es básicamente porque necesitas de una guía.

- Me dejas igual –

- Lo sé, pero tampoco entendemos esto, se supone que no somos fantasmas, tampoco estamos vivos, y de alguna forma hablamos contigo. Es difícil de entender hasta para Dumbledore, aunque cada vez que le preguntamos él sólo sonríe.

- Siempre hace eso – rió la castaña más animada – pero, y no te ofendas Tonks, necesito en estos momentos un plan para que Malfoy decida ayudarme, y no veo cómo tú podrías ayudarme.

- No me ofendo – aleteó con su mano para no darle importancia – pero ten en cuenta que nosotros somos una guía, no una solución y te ayudamos según nuestras experiencias. Por eso creo que soy la indicada.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Remus nunca quiso hacerme caso, pero insistí ¿No? Y lo conseguí – sacó la lengua – lo más probable es que necesites de eso, de la insistencia y terquedad.

- No te pillo –

- Lo harás, eres extremadamente inteligente, pero por favor, no te dejes amedrentar por eso – la tomó de las manos – hay una razón por la cual te caíste, te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste atrapada en ti misma, puede ser una coincidencia, como puede que no, así que no te fíes.

- ¿Por qué siento que es una advertencia? – se preocupó.

- Lo es, no tengo tiempo así que escucha con atención, Hermione – se puso seria – Desde la caída en la que llegaste a este lugar y cuando regresaste pasó una semana, no hay explicaciones para cosas como estas, sólo pasan. Eso quiere decir que cuando vuelvas de nuevo, puede que otra haya pasado, el tiempo es relativo, intenta quedarte lo más que puedas allá. Así como parece que aquí pase muy rápido, pueden haber veces en las que el tiempo pase en el mismo que el real, como si sólo te trasladaras de una habitación a otra, también existe la posibilidad de que el tiempo en el que están Harry y los demás se detenga mientras permaneces aquí, por eso no puedes fiarte.

- Pero no sé qué hacer Tonks, en serio – lloriqueó.

- Sí lo sabes, tente más confianza – la besó en la frente – debo irme, Remus me llama.

- ¡No! – pidió desesperada.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó y la dejó sorprendida.

La castaña se secó las lágrimas que habían bañado su rostro hace unos momentos, estaba más sensible de lo que alguna vez recordaba, nunca había llorado por tonteras, menos lloró cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Voldemort, o a las excentricidades de Lestrange, se sentía extremadamente rara, y lo peor era que no se podía entender.

- Te dije que de a poco comenzarás a comprenderte – le brindó una sonrisa – ahora sólo no te dejes vencer, mantén la fe, si quieres volver, si necesitas volver, debes tener convicción.

Tonks le apretó la mano por última vez y empezó a desaparecer desde sus pies, Hermione le sonrió algo más segura y tuvo la necesidad de preguntar una cosa más.

- ¿Te volveré a ver? –

- No lo creo, ya hice lo que debía hacer, no hay nada más en lo que pueda ayudarte -.

- ¿Alguna idea para convencer a Malfoy? – ya los hombros iban desapareciendo.

- Bueno – sonrió – Sé insistente. Puede verte y escucharte ¿No?

Y se fue, dándole a Hermione una idea que aunque no estaba segura de que funcionara, era una opción, y deseando pronto volver, la sensación de siempre la hizo desaparecer.

**·O·**

Ahí estaba, frente a él, con la misma ropa de la última vez, con una mirada penetrante, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar, apretaba los puños con fuerza pudo notar, tenía los nudillos más claros, se veía intimidante, pero Malfoy no se iba a amedrentar.

- Pensé que te habías ido – siseó él dando la vuelta.

- Lo hice, por un tiempo – le siguió – pero como ves, estoy de vuelta.

- No esperes que te ayude, Granger, no lo haré –

- Yo creo que sí –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – frenó y le hico frente con demasiada rudeza.

- Por que si vas a ganar algo de tu ayuda hacia mí – le sonrió ella con hipocresía.

- ¿Y qué sería? –

- Paz y tranquilidad –

Malfoy la miró sorprendido pero de un segundo a otro estalló en una carcajada bastante escandalosa, se afirmó el estomago por la fuerza del acto y rió, como nunca rió, divertido y hastiado a la vez, pero sobre todo, muy intrigado.

- Ya tengo eso que me dices, no lo necesito en mayor cantidad – se burló de ella – así que mejor es que te esfumes.

Ya llevaba dos días desde aquella charla con Granger, era lunes, día de escuela y apretaba la varita con mucha fuerza, hasta casi romperla, quería matarla.

El martes fue más de lo mismo, sentado en una imposible postura en su silla, demasiado tenso, con la varita en la mano, queriendo matarla.

Miércoles…

Jueves…

No más.

- ¡Ya para! – le gritó en medio de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes a una completamente invisible Hermione que le perseguía como si fuera a enseñarle el camino hacia la muerte.

La castaña sólo le sacó la lengua con infantilismo y con su dedo índice en la sien hizo círculos indicándole lo que pensaba de él. Sintió como algo le lengüeteaba la cara y supuso que Crookshanks la había ido a ver otra vez, en esos días comprobó que podía sentir cuando alguien la iba a ver y sobre todo si es que la tocaban, aunque era incomodo cuando Pomfrey le hacia la revisión de rutina.

Vio como Pansy se acercaba nuevamente a Malfoy, algo hablaban, no quiso escuchar, no era metiche, pero se daba cuenta con el tiempo, la clara preocupación que demostraba la pelinegra y ella que siempre creyó que no tenía cerebro, menos un corazón.

Malfoy retomaba la marcha hacía su sala común con la pelinegra a unos míseros pasos tras él, Hermione como siempre seguía en lo suyo caminando sin cansancio y sin nada mejor que hacer, entraban a la sala y él inmediatamente iba a su cuarto, le cerraba la puerta en la cara a una indignada Pansy que bajaba furiosa y Hermione se colaba a través de la pared.

- Cincuenta y tres mil doscientos treinta elefantes, se balanceaban, sobre la tela de una araña – cantaba al entrar – como veían que resistían, fueron a llamar a un camarada.

- Ya para, es en serio –

- ¿Me ayudarás? – indagó Hermione.

- No –

- Cincuenta y tres mil doscientos treinta y un elefantes, se balanceaban…

Malfoy se dejó caer abatido en su cama, cuando Granger le había dicho que obtendría paz y tranquilidad si le ayudaba no había contado con aquello, seguía con la tediosa canción de esas cosas llamadas elefantes que seguían creciendo en número sobre una estúpida telaraña, como si eso fuera posible. Le gruñó sin obtener que se callara, eran días y noches enteras las que cantaba y por lo visto, no le afectaban a ella en lo más mínimo, se veía fresca como lechuga y él en cambio, parecía un verdadero zombie.

Meditó, meditó un buen rato sobre ayudarla para conseguir que se callara de una vez por todas, pero su ego y orgullo lo detenía en el último momento. Seguía yendo a verla a la enfermería cuando lograba despistarla al correr, seguía dándole gritos cuando se volvían a encontrar, pero ya parecía un completo loco, la gente comenzaba a cuchichear.

- Cincuenta y tres mil doscientos noventa y dos elefantes…-

- ¡De acuerdo! – gritó – Tú ganas, te ayudaré.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó dudosa.

- Sí, no queda de otra –

Y Hermione quiso abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, pero en cambio, le sonrió y caminó a la puerta para darle un respiro, antes de atravesarla, se volteó y le prometió una cosa.

- Te prometo, que en cuanto vuelva a mi cuerpo, no me verás otra vez, tomaré atajos y me haré invisible si es posible si es que estamos en un mismo lugar – dijo con seguridad – y luego de Hogwarts, no me atravesaré en tu camino.

- Me parece una idea grandiosa – bufó él sacándose con parsimonia la corbata – pero que te quede claro, lo hago para deshacerme de ti, Granger.

La castaña asintió saliendo del lugar, y Draco sin importarle el almuerzo y las demás clases, se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, quejas, halagos y sugerencias por comentarios, jaja._

_Aniia, la chica loca que de a poco se convierte en Ninja._


	5. Sentirte Ron

_**L**amento la tardanza, he tenido este capítulo desde un tiempo, pero se me olvidó subirlo, en serio lo siento, espero que les guste._

_Ya saben que estoy algo loca, así que lean con la mejor de las disposiciones._

_A lee**r**._

* * *

- ¿Y, señor Malfoy? – insistió el profesor nuevo de DCAO - ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Nada podía ser peor ese día para Draco, estaba en una tediosa clase de DCAO, con un profesor que presumía él no sabía ni lo que hablaba y que indudablemente odiaba al rubio, insistiendo en que a cada pregunta, él la contestase.

Hermione fruncía el ceño al lado de Malfoy, era cierto que en las primeras dos preguntas se había reído como condenada y como resultado un recipiente de tinta fresca le había atravesado entre ceja y ceja; con excelente puntería, pero ya en esta, en la novena pregunta, la gracia se había ido al igual que el humor del rubio.

Lo miró apretar los puños en un acto de furia, quiso decirle que arremetiera, que ni ella misma soportaría un desplante así, se veía a distancia, se palpaba en el aire que aquel nuevo profesor le tenía ojeriza, lo odiaba tan sólo por el apellido y fue ahí cuando Hermione se sorprendió.

¿Cuántos otros no lo odiarían por lo mismo? ¿Por ser un Malfoy? ¿Por ser sólo un ególatra hurón albino? ¿Por que su rostro y gestos eran muy parecidos a los de su padre? ¿Tenía Malfoy hijo culpa por los desvaríos de Malfoy padre? La respuesta a la última era simple, no, pero bien sabía la castaña que no era totalmente inocente.

Divisó a Pansy unos puestos más allá, taladraba a aquel adulto y en su mirada algo hizo temblar el cuerpo de Hermione, era sobre protector ese sentimiento que como atado a un hilo invisible los unía, un mismo hilo que ella tenía a dos personas en especial, fue cuando recién fijó sus ojos más detenidamente en Harry y Ron, el último impaciente miraba la hora, mientras que al primero, algo mosqueado pensó ella, tampoco le gustaba que tratara así a Malfoy, por mucho odio que se tuviesen, Harry sabía lo estresante que era que te preguntaran algo que obviamente no sabías.

Hermione sonrió y advirtiéndole a Malfoy que mantuviera su cara de póker le dijo al oído con facilidad la respuesta a la novena pregunta, el profesor, compungido, sin siquiera felicitarle, se dio media vuelta y continuó con la clase.

- ¿A qué milagro debo tal desplante de amabilidad? – susurró el rubio entre dientes.

- No molestes, Malfoy – rugió la castaña – Había que enseñarle a ese pedante que los de diecinueve tienen cerebro.

- Yo tengo dieciocho –

- Yo hablo por mí, idiota – le sonrió con cinismo – Cree que porque somos niños no tenemos respuestas, ni siquiera él que ya es un adulto las tiene todas.

- No creo que quiera demostrar lo que sabe – murmuró tapándose con un libro – Me odia, por mi apellido.

- Tú sí que eres imbécil – halagó – Lo sé, por eso te dí la respuesta.

Malfoy miró con detenimiento los rasgos en el rostro pálido de la castaña, no vio mentiras, ni simulaciones, mucho menos engaños, le decía la verdad, él, tan lento como siempre no comprendió en el momento que ella no creía que el profesor le molestase por demostrar sus habilidades, sólo que ella no quería mencionar que se las tenía tomadas por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy.

- Supongo que gracias – siseó.

En lo que quedaba de clases, Hermione varias veces le susurraba hechizos que él no conocía como modo de venganza para el profesor, ya estando en la pregunta número veinte la castaña insistía en clamar justicia a pesar de que de una u otra forma terminaba recitándole la respuesta de una manera diferente para que no pareciera copiada directamente del libro.

- ¡Corrupto! – gritó cuando su desesperación pudo más que ella.

- Hey, hey – se quejó el rubio – A mí no me importa, ¿Por qué te importa tanto a ti?

La castaña lo miró asombrado, como si hubiese preguntado ¿_Cuánto es dos más…dos_?, con algo altivo en los ojos atravesó la mesa del rubio en un intento de golpe infructuoso, luego de la vergonzosa escena, se cruzó de brazos y respondió:

- No me interesa, no malinterpretes, pero esto es un abuso y no me callo ante uno – miró al profesor con odio – Ya sea Neville, Ron, Harry, Luna, Gin, hasta tú, no puedo quedarme así, sin hacer nada.

- ¿Y qué planeas, señora de la venganza? – se burló.

- Ríete – incitó – hazlo, que de todas formas, tú me ayudarás.

- Granger, ya te ayudo con lo de los libros en la biblioteca, encima debo cambiarte la página a cada dos minutos, créeme, no quiero ayudarte en una absurda venganza – dijo con aburrimiento.

- Pero si es en tú honor, hombre –

Hermione y Draco se miraron, la castaña frunció la nariz confundida y el timbre sonó sin darle tiempo al profesor de aturdir al rubio con más preguntas. Malfoy salió con tranquilidad de la sala, era su última clase y no tenía a dónde ir, Hermione le siguió el paso aún contrariada, sin dar crédito a todas las venganzas y palabras malsonantes que hace un rato solamente inundaban su cabeza.

- ¿Segura que eres Granger? – la pregunta la descolocó.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Allá dentro, no eras tú – se explicó – Sé bien que no te conozco, eso no hay que recalcarlo, pero no creo recordarte esa actitud.

- Ahora que lo pienso – murmuró – Tonks me dijo algo así como "_Debes acostumbrarte a ti misma_" o qué se yo.

- ¿Tonks? –

- Sí, Tonks –

- ¿Nymphadora Tonks? – dudó.

- Sí -

- Ella está muerta –

- ¿No me digas? – se burló.

- ¿Que no te parece raro? – casi le gritó – Hablas con muertos, nadie te ve y escucha, pero insistes en que debes encontrar un camino para volver. ¿No será que estás muerta?

- Sí, sí – le espetó con agresividad – En ese caso, tú lo estarías también.

Hermione continuó el camino sin esperar que Malfoy la siguiera, iba pensando en todas las cosas que omitió de Tonks, como el claro hecho de que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, pareciera que en aquella dimensión en la que se encontraba, no tenía aquel anhelado filtro que la acompañó hasta sus dieciocho años, todo lo sentía multiplicado y era bastante molesto.

Lo único bueno que tenía del asunto es que nadie la veía ni escuchaba para comprobar que ella estaba casi salida de sus cabales, ya que una Hermione sin tapujos hubiera sido comidilla de los cuervos de Hogwarts, lo malo y terrible por decir lo menos, era que Malfoy sí estaba ahí para verlo.

Volteó y a un metro la seguía Malfoy, demasiado distraído en un libro que ella había sacado la noche anterior, parecía como si algo en aquellos libros le daba la escusa perfecta al rubio para no levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos a los centenares de alumnos que transitaban por el mismo lugar.

Lo guió hasta su sala común, y religiosamente dejó allí, tirada en cualquier parte para desagrado de la castaña su mochila y corbata, se dio una ducha rápida y salió para ver como Hermione intentaba tomar a su gato.

- De nuevo ese gato aquí – bufó - ¿Cómo demonios entra?

- Es inteligente – dijo ella sonriéndole a su minino - ¿No es cierto mi amor?

El rubio rodó los ojos, no había nada de inteligente en hablarle a un animal creyendo que este entendería, pero por lo vivido con el gato, le daba un poco de crédito, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarlo y molestarle.

- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? – preguntó la castaña dejando de intentar acariciar a su mascota.

- Granger, prácticamente vivimos allí. Date vuelta – Hermione obedeció, mientras el rubio se sacaba la toalla – No quiero que la gente piense que me convertí en un Granger más.

- Debería reírme, pero no causa gracia – ironizó – Pero piénsalo, es por un bien mayor, mientras más rápido encuentre la solución, más rápido te deshaces de…

- ¡Draco! – entró - ¿Hablabas con alguien?

El rubio dio la vuelta, ya casi listo para ir a la endemoniada biblioteca, por una parte la sabelotodo tenía razón, mientras más rápido mejor, pero por otro, no quería quedarse a vivir allí, en esa sombría estancia.

Miró a Astoria con la frialdad de siempre, ella estaba aún con su uniforme puesto, con algunos botones de su blusa desabrochados y la falda varias pulgadas por sobre lo debido, se veía sumamente apetecible y Malfoy estaba sumamente aburrido.

- Hablaba con nadie – musitó.

- ¿Y ese gatito? – sonrió intentando tomarlo pero el animal le bufó - ¡Qué genio!

- Sí – miró a Hermione con burla – me recuerda a su dueña.

- ¿Quién es? –

- Nadie digno de mención –

Hermione le sonrió a Draco con todo el cinismo que pudo, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover su pie con insistencia, el sonido de su zapato comenzaba de pronto a enervar a Malfoy pero no le iba a hacer caso, ese tiempo lo aprovecharía con Astoria, aunque reclamase.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó a la rubia.

- No preguntes, lo que es más que obvio – ronroneó. Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Ey, biblioteca – le susurró.

- Ven – la ignoró y besó a la muchacha sin pudor.

- ¿Hola? – gritó – No me moveré, íbamos en camino a encontrar una solución.

- Haz lo que quieras – murmuró bajo, desvistiendo a Astoria – necesito tiempo para mí.

- Ya lo dije, no me moveré –

- Entonces quédate, y aprende –

_**&.**_

La castaña soportó lo suficiente, luego de unos minutos, de ropa en el suelo, de algunos gemidos por parte de la chica y de que de pronto el calor la abrumara junto con el pudor, salió disparada fuera de la habitación, enviándole a todo el mundo improperios y alegando contra que a los jóvenes de hoy en día les faltaba algo llamado dignidad.

No sabía a dónde ir, no podía hablar con alguien, menos la veían, así que prácticamente estaba sola, sin Malfoy y sola, suspiró con cansancio sin detenerse, por lo menos moverse era hacer algo, de pronto su estomago rugió, de nuevo y se golpeó mentalmente. Sólo a ella, siendo incorpórea le daba hambre.

Llevaba días sin comer, y no lo necesitaba, pero sí que le entraban las ganas cuando veía algo realmente apetitoso, quiso llorar, pero se controló, no sacaba nada.

A lo lejos, un brillo intenso le llamó la atención, un brillo que se movía, que se trasladaba, que se alejaba de ella. Lo siguió, para averiguar de qué se trataba, subió escaleras y traspasó los pasillos para acortar camino, iban llegando a la biblioteca, cuando se fijó en quién era.

Luna caminaba con su habitual gracia, entraba en el lugar con delicadeza y saludaba como siempre con cortesía a Madame Pince, se sentaba en la mesa que Hermione solía estudiar y sin sacar ningún libro abría un pergamino para leer.

Se iba acercando cuando un alguien pasó por su lado y le atravesó el lado izquierdo, la misma sensación incomoda la embargó, frotó el lugar que le dio escalofríos y fijó su mirada furiosa en la persona, más específicamente, en él.

Lo vio sentarse frente a Luna, apoyar una el codo en la mesa, su mentón en la palma y mirarla, mientras la rubia no se daba cuenta.

- ¿Nott? – musitó extrañada y se acercó con cautela.

Era él, altivo como siempre, con su pelo castaño descuidado cayendo sobre su frente, más largo de lo que alguna vez lo tuvo, sus ojos azul cielo miraban a Luna con atención, sin molestarse en hablarle, sólo ahí; mirándola.

- ¿Cuántas cosas más me habré perdido? – sonrió.

Luna miró al muchacho frente a ella, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió luego, él sólo suspiró algo agobiado y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

- Bien ¿Y tú? –

- Bien ¿Qué lees? – indagó.

- Una carta extensa – Luna sonrió.

- ¿Puede saberse de quién? –

- De Rolf – Hermione vio como la cara de Nott se descomponía.

- De Scamander otra vez – siseó.

- Sí – sonrió ella sin darse cuenta – Me contó que otra vez ha salido de excursión con su padre, estuvieron a punto de capturar una criatura, no saben exactamente qué fue, pero Rolf insiste en que era solo un conejo.

- Interesante – mintió - ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? –

- ¿Te gusta? –

- ¿Rolf? – inquirió, Theodore asintió – Sí.

Nott sonrió algo conmovido y Hermione también, si no querías una respuesta sincera, pues Luna era la persona menos indicada para preguntarle, no sabía hace cuánto tiempo Luna se escribía con Scamander, tampoco sabía hace cuánto que se hablaba con Nott, pero podía notar con claridad aquella tensión por parte del castaño, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que a Luna le gustase alguien, pero comprendía él, tanto como Hermione, que Luna quería a quien ella elegía, a nadie más.

Luna lo miraba con extrañes, no sabía qué pasaba para que de pronto la cara de Theo se contrajera en un rictus nada cómodo, la primera vez que se habían hablado había sido por un tropiezo de ella, que con lo distraída que andaba terminó por arrojarle un libro en la cabeza. Luego de eso habían sido incontables las de veces que aquel muchacho se le acercaba en la su soledad, siempre cuando estaba en la biblioteca, mas nunca cuando alguien le acompañaba.

La rubia no era de aquellas que se dan cuenta a la primera de las cosas que sucedían siempre y cuando se trataran de ella, era algo lenta en las cosas relacionadas con su persona y si tenía claro a quien le gustaba era un gran logro.

Por eso no entendía qué pasaba con el castaño, por eso no comprendía aquel pequeño ataque de celos y no sabía cómo hacer para que cambiara el rostro.

Pero no necesitó de mucho, ya que Theo se recompuso de inmediato, cambió la cara y la postura en una más relajada, siguieron hablando de cosas comunes y corrientes, mientras Hermione los veía algo descolocada.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? – preguntó él de repente – En la próxima ida.

- Ah – gimió ella – prometí ir con Ginny, Harry y Ron. Queremos traer cosas para Hermione.

- Ya veo –

- Tal vez en otra ocasión – sonrió.

- Tal vez – sonrió de vuelta – bueno, debo irme.

- Adiós –

- Adiós –

Por alguna razón, Hermione fue detrás de Nott luego de intentar rozar a Luna, sin resultados. Lo siguió en su tranquila caminata, iba con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza gacha y algo desanimado. Allá en un pasillo cercano, Pansy lo esperaba tediosamente apoyada a la pared.

- ¿Y? – preguntó ella caminando a su lado.

- No puede, irá con sus amigos, y traerá cosas para Granger – suspiró.

- No puedo creer que ella te guste, Theo – se quejó la pelinegra – tantas chicas lindas por el colegio y la lunática te remueve el frío corazón.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – la abrazó con sorpresa – Soy débil.

- Claro – rió – Pero Theo, en serio, si no haces algo al respecto, esa chica nunca se dará cuenta.

- Lo sé –

- Cambiando de tema – dijo pasándole un brazo por la cintura - ¿Sabías que en la habitación de Draco descansa el gato de Granger?

- Algo me había dicho – fingió pensar – Hace tiempo que no lo hacia.

- ¿Lo hacia antes? – casi chilló.

- Qué-exagerada-eres – se burló – Sí, en cuarto y en sexto, como si lo persiguiera.

Pansy y Hermione lo miraron confundidas, la pelinegra se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, pero la castaña quedó contrariada, si su gato iba y se escabullía en la habitación del rubio mucho antes ¿Porqué nunca le comentó algo? Siempre encontraba algo con lo que molestarla, ese sería un buen motivo, ya que no a muchos les gustaba su mascota ¿Acaso le agradaba Malfoy?

Hermione pensó en Sirius, cuando tantas veces su gato desapareció y estaba con él, "_Un gato inteligente_" había dicho en una ocasión ¿Sería que Malfoy tenía un buen corazón? ¿Tenía un corazón? Rodó los ojos, pues claro que tenía uno, que no lo usara era otra cosa muy distinta.

Sin querer escuchar más de lo debido entre ellos dos, dejó de seguirlos y se dirigió a su antigua sala común, no había entrado desde que estaba en ese lugar, temiendo que su ahora descontrolado estado de ánimo la traicionara y se pusiera a llorar sin parar.

Traspasó la puerta sin más problemas y allí, donde tendría que estar ella también, Harry y Ginny hacían sus deberes, Hermione sonrió por la anormal vista, era raro ver a Harry estudiar de manera tan concentrada, Ginny también sonreía de vez en vez cuando lo miraba.

- ¿Alguna duda? – dijo con gracia en la voz.

- No entiendo – se quejó Harry, revolviéndose el pelo.

- Lo entenderás si te concentras –

- No – suspiró – Lo entendería si Hermione estuviera aquí.

- _Aquí estoy_ – dijo Hermione.

- No puedes depender siempre de ella –

- _Cierto_ –

- No es eso, ella lo explica de una manera que puedo entender – bufó – La extraño.

- Yo igual –

- _Y yo a ustedes_ –

Hermione se acercó y leyó la pregunta que tanto problema le daba a su amigo, la respuesta no podía ser más sencilla, suspiró contenta de que por lo menos las cosas de el lado de ellos permanecieran normales, así no se sentía tan culpable.

Recorrió la estancia con parsimonia, algunos niños bajaban corriendo las escaleras muy alegres, tal vez por el hecho de que no había nada más qué hacer. La castaña pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba: Ron, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Harry cuando comenzó a reír, de seguro que le contestaban enseguida.

- Por cierto ¿Mi hermano? – _Bien Ginny, tan exacta como siempre_.

- Debe estar con Hermione – suspiró – Mcgonagall lo dejó estar allí más tiempo que nosotros, claro que fue más que nada para sacárselo de encima, sí que la molestaba.

- Pobre de él – bramó – mira que pasarle esto a Hermione minutos antes de que mi hermano se le declarara.

- _¿Declararse?_ –

- Sí, una lastima –

- _Sí, sí, sigan hablando_ –

- ¿Qué crees que le hubiera contestado ella? – rió Ginny.

- Pues de seguro se hubiera trabado –

- _Yo no me trabo_ –

- Sí, también lo creo –

- _Tú también_ – se exasperó.

- Pero hubiera dicho que lo amaba también – Harry besó a Ginny en la mejilla – Esos dos cabezotas se merecían un momento de sinceridad.

- Pero conociendo a Hermione, no sé si hubiera dicho algo –

- ¿De qué hablas Ginny? – se interesó el pelinegro.

- _Sí, ¿De qué hablas?_ –

- Lo más probable es que se hubiera lanzado sobre él y lo hubiera besado – juntó las palmas – Una escena salida de alguna película o algo así. Siempre he creído que Hermione salió de una novela, ¿Tú no?

- ¿_Besarlo_? – musitó poniéndose roja.

- Sí, tienes razón – aceptó – Es, cómo decirlo, como una mujer demasiado perfecta.

- Potter –

- No me malinterpretes – gimió – Es mi hermana, pero a veces siento que ella es todo lo que los demás queremos que sea. ¿No has notado que es la mejor amiga de muchos? Siempre dando consejos, ayudando y este tiempo en el que no ha estado, me doy cuenta lo necesaria que es.

- _Hablas de mí como si fuera un objeto_ –

- No es un objeto – chilló Ginny – Pasa señor Harry Potter, que ustedes nunca le preguntaron cómo se sentía.

- ¿De qué hablas? Siempre le preguntamos cómo estaba – alegó.

- No es lo mismo, amor – sonrió – A una mujer, mucho menos si es que te importa, puedes preguntarle ¿Cómo estás? Ella solo te dirá lo que quieres escuchar, pero muy diferente es cuando preguntas ¿Cómo te sientes? Esa es una pregunta sin evasión.

- Qué complicadas que son ustedes – suspiró.

- _Sí, si fuéramos más simples seriamos hombres_ –

- Sí, si fuéramos más simples seriamos hombres –

Hermione rió, el que Ginny se acordara de la frase que siempre solía decir la alegró mucho, por eso es que una mujer necesita de una amiga mujer, sin contar los cotilleos divertidos, las chicas siempre escuchaban en serio. Aunque no negaría que con un hombre es mucho más fácil, sin peligro de traiciones por hombres, aunque existe la posibilidad de enamorarte de él y eso es un problema.

Sintió como alguien la observaba y se puso roja otra vez, el calor la invadió como nunca al saber quién estaba a su lado y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir a comprobar para ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, para ver si su mejor amigo del que se había enamorado la miraba con tanta atención.

Les dio la última mirada a sus amigos y se dirigió a toda prisa a la enfermería.

_**&.**_

- Tenía una cara resplandeciente – rió Theo y sacó un cigarrillo.

- ¿Sí? No me dí cuenta –

- Tú nunca te das cuenta hermano – lo prendió – Crees que son pañuelos desechables. Tomar, usar y desechar. Bueno, con Pansy fue diferente.

- Ella es mi amiga, Nott – recalcó el apellido – Jamás la alejaría.

- Pero tampoco la acercas, Draquito – rebatió – Sabes lo que ella siente por ti.

- Y todos saben lo que siento, por ella – insistió – Un gran amistad.

- En todo caso, hasta a mí me sorprende la inusitada manera en la que se tratan – se burló – Es como tu segunda madre.

- Lo sería para ti también – contraatacó – mira que igual te cela.

- Y a Blaise –

- Y a Zabini – concedió.

- Pero no cambiemos el tema – aplaudió – Eres increíble, cada vez que Astoria sale de aquí se le ve más guapa.

- Me tiene sin cuidado – le quitó importancia – Es increíble, pero una más.

- Y eso que a ti te desagrada que te molesten –

- Tranquilo, creo que a Granger le dio un infarto y se fue enseguida dejándonos solos –

Draco, que hasta ese momento sólo miraba el techo desde su cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza por su estupidez, a cualquier otro podría haberlo convencido de que escuchó mal o que simplemente se equivocó de apellido porque todo el mundo andaba preocupado y hablando de la susodicha, pero Theodore no, algo muy bueno tenía que decirle para saciar su curiosidad.

- Nunca he sido más curioso que ahora – sonrió - ¿Granger?

- No –

- ¿Es que acaso no estaba en coma? – indagó - ¿O es que se hace la enferma y se mete en tu cuarto?

- No es lo que piensas – gruñó.

- ¿Entonces qué es? –

- Es algo que no es de tu incumbencia – siseó.

- Ah no hermano, o me dices o te lo saco – amenazó – Soy buen lector de mentes y tú bien malo en Oclumancia.

- ¿Lo harías? – dijo escéptico.

- ¿Quieres apostar? –

Le llevó algunos minutos a Draco contarle, con lujo de detalles, el problema en el que se vio envuelto, aún diciéndole paso a paso cómo todo había comenzado, escucharlo salir de su boca solo hizo que ni él se creyera lo que sucedía, pero Theo le creía, no había razón para no hacerlo.

- Wow – exclamó asombrado - ¿Ella está aquí?

- No, debe andar traspasando muros por ahí, qué sé yo – siseó – no me importa.

- Es realmente un problema – pensó – Mira que ver a la persona que te gusta.

- Ey, Ey, Ey, ¿Cómo es eso de ver a la persona que me gusta? – chilló.

- Nada, nada hermano, no me hagas caso – rió – me gusta sacarte de tus casillas.

- Pues búscate a alguien más – se levantó – Bueno, nos vemos, debo ir a la biblioteca para deshacerme del estorbo.

- Te acompaño –

- No, que si se entera de que te dije, me hará la vida más imposible –

- No seas así – alegó – además puedo ayudar.

- No creo que seas de ayuda – dijo molesto.

- Intentémoslo –

Se dio por vencido y junto a Nott fueron con rapidez a la biblioteca; no la encontraron allí.

- ¿Estará en la enfermería? – sugirió el castaño – Me decías que iba allí algunas veces, tal vez alguien está con ella.

- Vamos a ver – suspiró aburrido.

El camino a la enfermería lo hicieron casi en silencio, Draco no deseaba hablar mucho, con Hermione a su lado tenía que mantener la calma y si algo lo exasperaba no podía deshacerse de ella así como así. El castaño viajaba con una burlesca sonrisa en su rostro, mira que las cosas del destino se le complicaban a Draco, Granger, nadie más que ella quedaba en coma y él único en poder verla era su Némesis. Eso era mala suerte.

Iban llegando a la enfermería cuando Draco se detuvo en la puerta, no miraba hacia adentro, sino más bien a algo que estaba frente a él, Theo arrugó el ceño, no entendía qué pasaba, quiso preguntar pero de pronto Malfoy habló.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó brusco, como si no le importase.

Frente a él estaba una siempre pálida Hermione, tenía los dedos de sus manos en la boca, el pelo tomado en una media cola, no se movía, tampoco abría los ojos, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas que caían como cascada y cuando Draco se exasperó dijo algo:

- Puedo sentirlo – gimió, sin abrir los ojos – Puedo sentirte Ron.

Pero eso él ya lo sabía, sabía que si alguien la miraba o si alguien la tocaba ella sentía ese acto, no entendía y si no se lo explicaban iba a explotar, pero no necesitó de su varita para torturar a alguien, Theo le tocó el hombro y con un dedo en sus labios, advirtiéndole que no hablara, apuntó a dentro de la enfermería.

Y ahí, en una estancia casi vacía, dos personas estaban en un momento bastante privado. Ron estaba inclinado en la camilla de Hermione, le había hablado casi toda la tarde de lo que había hecho, de cómo se sentía y justo en el momento en que ella llegó, le dijo que la amaba, dejando a la castaña en ese estado, como si muchos _Petrificus Totalus_ la hubieran impactado a la vez.

Y Hermione quiso besarle, pero mucho antes y sin dejarla entrar en la enfermería, Ron se había adelantado, juntó sus labios con los de ella y la besó. La seguía besando.

Y algo extraño en el corazón de Draco sonó, un latido irreconocible se abrió paso entre los normales, fue uno, solo uno que le dolió como si una daga le enterrase, gimió inaudiblemente y cerró los ojos, diciéndose que aquella imagen era de lo más normal.

- Te veré en la biblioteca – le susurró con debilidad, ella solo asintió sin parar de llorar – Vamos.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la biblioteca, solo dos personas además de Pince ocupaban el lugar, apartados en una mesa, con varios libros estaban Malfoy y Nott.

- _¿Qué hace él aquí?_ – inquirió, menos molesta de lo que hubiera querido.

- ¿Ya dejaste de besarlo? Pues bienvenida a tu salvación, así que ponte a leer – siseó Malfoy sin mirarla.

- _No es tu problema con quien me beso, además, un beso no es nada comparado con lo indecoroso que se convierte tu cuarto algunas veces_ – rugió.

- Pues deja de entrar en mi cuarto entonces –

- Esto parece pelea de matrimonio – bromeó Theo – pero con la diferencia que no escucho a la esposa.

- ¡_Le dijiste_! –

- No grites Granger – siseó haciendo un gesto de dolor por el volumen – Sí, se me escapó y antes de que digas algo, lo sé, soy un idiota, pero este imbécil es bien inteligente, lo hubiera descubierto de una u otra manera.

- Eso es cierto, Granger – sonrió – Por cierto, ¿Dónde estás? Siento que le hablo al aire.

- _Le hablas al aire, señor inteligente_ – bramó Hermione y Draco sonrió tras un libro.

- ¿Dónde está? – indagó Theo.

- A tu derecha, maldición – rodó los ojos.

- _Bien, no me importa, sólo quiero que esto pase luego, a trabajar _– instó.

- Es eso lo que hacemos – dijo con cinismo.

Pero por más que buscaron en muchos libros y aunque tuvo que hacer de traductor para Granger y Theo, una cosa no dejaba de molestar al rubio haciendo que lo que leía fuera rápidamente olvidado, y era precisamente ese latido, ese latido anormal, cuando vio aquel beso.

* * *

_Tadá, he aquí el capítulo, espero haberlos entretenido._

_Besos._


	6. Arriesgarse

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¿Hay alguien por allí? Bueno, lo más probable es que no, ya que he estado ausentada mucho tiempo, pero en fin, como no dejo a mis historias botaditas por siempre, he venido a alimentarla con el sexto capítulo._

_Este capítulo fue escrito de final a principio, enredado ¿No?, pero cierto, primero hice el final, luego lo comencé de la mejor manera que pude. Pero adivinen qué, me salió más largo de lo normal, así que colgaré este hoy y por el Miércoles más o menos colgaré la segunda parte, sí, soy latosa, quiéranme así._

_Por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín atrasado, mira que algunos nos llega tarde el amor._

_Nota __**1**__: Re y Yo hacemos un Blog, pásate y disfruta._

_Ahora, a leer._

_**G**__o._

* * *

En cierto sentido causaba gracia, por eso Hermione volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo, poniendo un mechón de pelo castaño en su lugar que insistentemente se salía por la fuerza del viento. La castaña se dejó caer en el muro deslizándose hasta el suelo, la sensación básica de sentir la pared en su espalda la llenó de dicha una vez más y las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

En cierto sentido causaba gracia, por eso Hermione volvió a llorar, tomó sus manos y trató de hacer que dejaran de temblar, pero era inútil, el frío incluido hacía que sus articulaciones doliesen, estaba desesperada, quería dejar de alucinar.

En cierto sentido causaba gracia, por eso Hermione se convenció de lo contrario, por eso estaba en medio de la torre más alta del castillo, por eso estaba casi desnuda, congelando principalmente sus pies y manos, por eso estaba al aire libre, mientras todo estaba cubierto de nieve, por eso quiso subir éste día en especial, cuando hacía más frío, anunciando que el manto blanco desaparecería y que dejaría de nevar.

En cierto sentido causaba gracia, por eso Hermione cerró los ojos, porque no estaba sola, porque protagonizaba un espectáculo que nunca imaginó causar, por eso sonreía de vez en vez, por que no creía, porque era imposible, porque en cierto sentido, causaba gracia.

- Hermano...- susurró débilmente Theo bajando de la torre, sin decir más.

El frío le calaba los huesos, la veía en un círculo de tristeza y desesperación, la veía ahí, indefensa, con los sentimientos brotando nítidamente de sus poros, era como si viera el lugar exacto donde su alma escapaba de su cuerpo y volvía a entrar. La llamó una vez más por su apellido, pero ella no lo volteó a mirar.

Mientras se sacaba su chaqueta, recordó las horas antes, el proceso y antes de llegar a ella cerró los ojos, deseando nunca despertar.

"- No es que sea insistente, pero en serio Granger, deberías dejar de hacerle la vida imposible a Draquito – rió Theo, mientras los tres ocupaban la habitación del rubio.

- No se la hago imposible – siseó enfurecida – sé que no soy la compañía idónea, menos para él, pero es necesario.

- Lo sé, pero él pone todo de su parte, y créeme que es bastante – sonrió.

- No lo dudo, pero sé que podría ser mejor -

Draco, estaba echado sobre su cama, tenía los pies apoyados en su cabecera y su cabeza, colgaba de una orilla de su cama, repetía las palabras de Granger con aburrimiento y sin vida en la voz, estaba siendo gobernado por un tedio abrumador y la charla no le interesaba en lo absoluto a pesar que se hablara de él.

- Malfoy – gruñó Hermione – traduce – ordenó.

- Granger dice que hace trampa en las pruebas y odia la clase de Transformaciones – siseó el rubio bostezando.

- Muy gracioso te crees ¿no? -

- Sólo lo suficiente -

Hermione volvió a cruzarse de brazos, mientras que Theo, sonreía tras un grueso libro que había leído unas tres veces, la castaña quiso preguntarle al castaño porqué lo leía tanto, pero se contuvo, para preguntar debía usar a Malfoy y él no estaba muy dispuesto que digamos.

Las horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, ya iba una semana desde que Theo se había incorporado a la extenuante lucha por encontrar una solución a la situación de Hermione pero nada, sin rastro alguno, sin una esperanza que pudiera hacer que su corazón saltara de emoción.

Las ocho de la noche y religiosamente Nott se levantaba sin ser mencionado, dejaba los libros en la cómoda y se iba, pero esta noche, eran las ocho y media y Nott no se movía, tenía agarrado con demasiada fuerza aquel tomo de Magia Oscura Avanzada, y con un nervioso tic pestañeaba alarmantemente.

- Pregúntale a Nott si se encuentra bien – dijo Hermione con voz suave.

- Pregúntale tú – siseó él.

- Si pudiera lo haría, genio – chilló.

- Por Salazar – bramó indignado pero de todas formas alzó un poco la cabeza y miró a Theo al revés – Hey, la sabelotodo quiere saber cómo estás, ya sabes, como sabelotodo que es, quiere saber qué te pasa.

Hermione frunció el ceño, suspiró bastante cansada y se ubicó detrás de la espada de Nott, que aún no respondía la pregunta.

-¿Nott? - llamó Draco una vez más – Nott, ¿estás con nosotros?

- Creo que lee algo con mucho interés – dijo Hermione, ladeando la cabeza tratando de dilucidar algo.

- ¿Granger? - susurró Nott.

- Dilo – dijo Draco en lugar de la castaña.

- ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que encontré algo que podría ayudarte? -

Draco cayó de la cama con un duro golpe seco, se levantó en un segundo y se arrodilló al lado de Theo quitándole de un manotazo el libro intensamente leído. Leyó con atención las palabras que citaban, aumentando con el pasar del tiempo su tensión y la de la castaña.

- Podría decirse – comenzó – que el hechizo contempla en su mayoría magia negra, para poder utilizar este hechizo en algún ser, criatura o incluso fantasma, se necesita de mucha concentración y por supuesto, poder. Ningún mago común debería tratar de practicar este estilo de magia, menos sin supervisión, si el hechizo y sus componentes resultan como es debido, el siguiente paso, será pan comido.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – chilló Hermione.

- Reavinsh –

- ¿Qué? –

- Es el nombre del hechizo – frunció el ceño – bastante absurdo si me preguntas.

- Sigue leyendo – ordenó.

- El hechizo sirve para dar consistencia a algo, alguien que carece de ella, supongamos el caso de que accidentalmente desaparecemos la materia de una mesa, podemos aun verla y olerla, pero si deseamos tocarla, pasaremos la mano por el más puro aire – siguió – deben entender, que crear la materia compuesta de una mesa será un problema mínimo, ya que es inerte y bastante simple, todos saben su contenido. Pero si accidentalmente desapareces la materia de tu mascota…eso es un problema.

La regla y los ingredientes necesarios para el hechizo siguen siendo los mismos, obviamente en el ser vivo se necesitarán un poco más de especies, perfumes, etc. También mayor dedicación y delicadeza.

- Por merlín santo – exclamó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no nos mostraste esto antes Nott? – siseó Draco abanicando el libro.

- Lee el último párrafo hermano – suspiró.

- Déjame ver – buscó con los ojos – Recuerda, este hechizo se aplica a cosas, seres, criaturas que han perdido su materia.

- No todo iba a ser color de rosas ¿no? – dijo Hermione, dejándose caer en cualquier lado, lo atravesaba todo.

- ¿Eso qué significa? –

- Yo no soy un objeto que perdió su materia, soy un ser que se separó de su cuerpo, aún tengo mi esencia, la diferencia recae en que no he perdido nada, sé dónde está todo, sólo debo averiguar cómo volver – bufó.

- ¿Entonces el hechizo no sirve? – preguntó desesperado, por un momento creyó en poder deshacerse de ella.

- No – dijo Theo – pero si algo así hay en los libros oscuros que son relativamente fáciles – hizo comillas con sus dedos en el aire – de conseguir, imagínate si nos esforzamos un poco más.

Draco suspiró cansado, más que antes, más que nunca, por un milisegundo, su corazón palpitó tan rápido y desbocadamente que nunca pensó tener tanta emoción dentro, pensó por un momento en que podría deshacerse de ella, que podría retomar su maravillosa vida privada y terminar el tortuoso año sin una molestia adherida a la espalda.

En cambio Hermione supo en seguida que no habría salida, sus emociones estaban demasiado descontroladas y al parecer ese día era el de las malas, la desesperación cayó de pies sobre su cabeza mientras se burlaba cada vez que se deba cuenta de que no podía hacer alguna cosa, como verse al espejo, comer o siquiera dormir.

Porque ni eso podía hacer.

Hermione se pasaba la mayor parte de las horas nocturnas merodeando por allí o por allá, cada poco se daba cuenta de que aunque no pudiera conciliar el sueño, si se quedaba lo suficientemente quieta y eliminaba los pensamientos completamente de su cabeza, la sensación con la que abría los ojos era la misma como si hubiera dormido como un bebé. Pero no era dormir, claro que no.

Vio en las caras de aquellos dos un halo de esperanza que lamentablemente ella no podía tener, abrazó sus piernas sin sentirlas en verdad, estaba de a poco olvidándose de su cuerpo y de como solía ser que alguien la pisase sin querer o la empujase. No quiso llorar frente a ellos, porque si bien Nott no la veía, Malfoy la odiaba lo suficiente como para contarle y los dos burlarse de ella.

Inspiró de pronto un olor que recordaba muy bien, a flores silvestres y pólvora, cuando se dio cuenta, Draco la miraba con algo de susto en los ojos, sus labios se movían pero ella no podía escuchar nada.

- ¿Qué te está pasando? – gritaba el rubio, algo descolocado.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano, qué? –

- Está brillando, está desvaneciéndose –

- Pero si brillase, se haría más visible ¿no? –

- No me jodas Nott – siseó.

No fue mucho lo que pudieron hacer, tampoco fue mucho lo que hicieron, cuando Hermione desapareció por completo Theo y Draco desviaron la conversación cuando Blaise y Pansy entraron sin invitación al cuarto, la segunda algo enojada ya que los dos habían estado evitándola.

Y aunque Draco fue parte de la conversación que ahora no recuerda en lo absoluto, admite que una pequeña parte de su ser estaba preocupado por ella, por Granger.

**&.**

- Ron, debes irte – le susurró débilmente, posicionando delicadamente una mano en su hombro – ya mañana volverás.

- Pero…-

- De nada sirve si estás en estas condiciones – dijo con algo más de dureza – ve, duerme, y mañana abriré la enfermería temprano si así lo deseas.

- Gracias Señora Pomfrey – sonrió con cansancio dejando la estancia.

Ronald se, técnicamente, arrastró de vuelta a su sala común, la verdad es que se conocía el camino de memoria, pero se le antojaban tan diferentes e irreconocibles aquellas paredes que no supo muy bien cómo llegó al lugar.

Con algo de suerte recordó la clave de aquel día, entró como un fantasma en pena al lugar encontrándose de frente con el rubio cabello de Lavender, al parecer le esperaba y él no estaba de ánimos.

- ¿Vienes de la enfermería? – preguntó ella, mirándolo atentamente.

- Por supuesto – respondió regalándole una dulce mirada, a decir verdad, sólo quería que ella se marchara, pero sabía que los demás alumnos del colegio no tenían la culpa de su mal humor.

- ¿Algún cambio? –

- Ninguno – se desplomó en el sillón de dos cuerpos.

- Ya lo habrá – susurró Lavender con una gran sonrisa.

Ron se sorprendió de la seguridad en la voz de la muchacha, no había razón lógica para que eso sucediese, menos habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, le pareció algo extraño escuchar eso de los labios de la rubia, pero no quiso decir algo, por miedo a comenzar una discusión de la que no tenía ganas.

- Sé qué estás pensando – interrumpió ella los pensamientos de Ron – que no debería ser tan amable, menos después de que me dejaste por ella.

- Lavender…-

- Déjame terminar – inspiró – te esperé hoy porque hace tiempo hay algo que tengo…debo decirte…Te amo – dijo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos – no he dejado de hacerlo, cuando no volviste el año pasado a la escuela fue un tormento, irme a dormir pensando en el estado en el que podrías permanecer me mataba con lentitud, sé que tu corazón pertenece a Hermione, que por ella vives y respiras, sé que estás muriendo con ella en estos momentos, pero, pero…

- …-

- Yo estoy aquí –

- Lavender no…-

- No te pido que estés conmigo mientras a ella sufre por ésta basura que le tocó pasar – sonrió débilmente – sólo quiero que te quede claro, que cuando Hermione vuelva, lucharé por ti, y si aun así no consigo conquistarte, me haré a un lado, pero no antes, no cuando ni siquiera lo he intentado.

Algo en el interior de Ron se agitó suavemente, ver a Lavender tan detenidamente después de tantas cosas pasadas le causó un sentimiento de añoranza, no pudo sonreírle en agradecimiento, sólo bajó la cara avergonzado, pensando en cuánto tiempo Lavender se había guardado todo esto.

Ella se acercó al muchacho con determinación, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los de él en un cálido y suave beso, Ron se dejó besar sin pensar en nada más, luego le contaría a Hermione, le diría la verdad y si su castaña se enojase, haría miles de penitencias para conseguir su perdón.

Lavender dejó el lugar con más pena que si tuviera que guardarse de nuevo todo el amor escondido que tenía, volvió a la habitación como si no hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, es que ella sabía, que aunque él le había permitido besarlo, era sólo por el dolor que el estado de Hermione le causaba.

Lavender se quedó por algunas horas pasadas de la medianoche frente a la puerta de la habitación personal de Hermione.

Trataba de odiarla con todas sus fuerzas pero sólo conseguía estimarla aún más si era posible, lloró todo el tiempo que estuvo frente a aquella inerte puerta, tratando de convencerse de que si la castaña no estaba era un regalo del cielo para que conquistara a Ron, pero no podía, no podía porque Hermione siempre la había ayudado y aunque en Sexto se comportó como una hija de puta con la castaña, ahora había madurado, todos lo habían hecho. La esperaría.

Esperaría su regreso, esperaría para obtener a Ron.

**&.**

- ¿Blaise? – llamó su atención mirando el fuego frente a ella.

- Sí –

- ¿Crees que esos dos se traen algo entre manos? –

- Sí –

- ¿Crees que pueda averiguar qué es? –

- Sí –

- ¿Crees que es un asunto de Draco? –

- Sí –

- ¿Dirás algo más que sí? –

- No –

Pansy suspiró algo agobiada, hace algunos días que Blaise andaba algo distraído y no la tomaba en cuenta como antes, sonrió con algo de pena al ver que todos los hombres importantes en su vida iban haciéndose a un lado, para comenzar a preocuparse por ellos mismos.

- ¿Hice algo que te molestara? –

- No –

- ¿Quieres hablar? –

- No –

- ¿Te irás a la cama? –

- Sí –

La pelinegra volvió a suspirar con cansancio, en el cuarto de Draco no había podido hacer mucho, los chicos se comportaban extrañamente y Blaise estaba más callado que nunca.

Pansy pensaba algunas veces, que ser mujer era más fácil que un hombre, ellos tenían códigos de comportamientos que las chicas jamás aceptarían, se cubrían las espaldas, no eran chismosos, debían guardar secretos, en cambio, en la mayorías de las mujeres, el "una misma" era lo único que importaba, lo que hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

Suspiró una vez más llamando la atención de Blaise, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, tan desordenadamente diferente a la niña mimada que antes conoció y de la que también se enamoró, porque amaba a la Pansy de antes y a la de ahora, y si volvía a cambiar, de seguro amaría a la de después.

Él pensando en ella, ella pensando en Draco, Draco pensando en Granger, Granger sin pensar.

Pansy deseó por un momento en levantarse del negro sillón de la sala común y regresar a la habitación donde de seguro seguía estando Nott, pero no lo hizo, tenía un orgullo que proteger, lo poco que le quedaba si a Draco se refería, aun así, se levantó depositando un largo beso de buenas noches en la mejilla de Blaise y se marchó a su habitación en silencio.

- ¿Quieres besarme? – dijo Blaise imitando la voz de Pansy – Claro que sí – suspiró sintiendo el calor del beso de la muchacha.

- ¿Hablando solo? – preguntó una voz descendiendo de las escaleras de chicas.

- Algo así –

- ¿Quieres compañía? –

- ¿No puedes dormir? – dijo ignorando el ofrecimiento, ella rió – ¿Es eso un no?

- Eres malo para desviar el tema – sonrió sin darle importancia, se sentó a su lado – No, no puedo dormir.

- Intenta con un vaso de leche –

- Tú madre solía calentarla para ti ¿No? –

- ¿Cómo…? –

- Sé más de lo que quisieras, y menos de lo que me gustaría –

- Eres de Sexto año – acotó, dándole a entender la diferencia de dos años que poseían – yo no asistí el año pasado, por cosas obvias, eres una niña.

- Tienes razón – aceptó ella sin más – o eso es lo que te gustaría creer.

- Lilin, no presiones – ladró cuando ella besó la comisura de sus labios al despedirse.

- Es increíble ¿No? – Anunció sin sonreír, completamente en blanco – que lo único gentil en mí sea mi dulce nombre.

Blaise tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el provocativo pijama de la niña desapareció escaleras arriba, los siguientes días serían una tortura si la pequeña no entendía que era un bebé comparado con él, aunque muy en el fondo Blaise, sabía que ella no entendería.

**&.**

Abrió los ojos con algo de sigilo, sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, no tenía miedo de averiguarlo, pero las advertencias de Tonks inundaron su mente, el tiempo pasaba de forma diferente en aquella dimensión, tal vez, tal vez habían transcurrido muchos días en el otro lado, tal vez semanas, o peor, muchos años. Hermione se decidió a abrir los ojos, tenía la boca seca y como si la habitación leyera sus pensamientos, una jarra de agua la esperaba en su mesa ratona.

Bebió un poco de la refrescante agua, recorrió con parsimonia su habitación, aquella estantería que antes yacía vacía, contaba con algunos libros, vio con gran alegría e intriga que los títulos de aquellos libros eran los que había estado leyendo para poder regresar a su cuerpo. No había ninguno de fantasía, menos alguno romántico, pero libros eran libros, así lo sentía.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, asustándola y haciéndola botal el libro que había tomado, el personaje lo tomó con cautela depositándolo de nuevo en su sitio, le sonrió con ternura y en ese momento, Hermione se largó a llorar.

Él la llevó de vuelta a la cama, sonrió con tristeza y se dedicó a mecer entre sus piernas el delicado cuerpo de Hermione, la sentía estremecerse contra él, sentía su camisa humedecerse por las imperiosas lágrimas que de los ojos de la castaña no dejaban de salir. Acarició su melena, sin decir nada, quedándose ahí, junto a ella, queriendo estrecharla más fuerte, pero no haciéndolo.

Hermione se detuvo un segundo para hipar con algo de escándalo, asomó su rostro de la protección que le brindaban aquellos brazos solamente para verle a la cara y largarse de nuevo a llorar. Lo afirmó con más fuerza, como si él se fuera a desvanecer como Tonks, y era lo más probable, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus almendrados ojos y ahora le era imposible verlo aunque quisiera.

Después de unos minutos, él le levantó la cara y adoptando su natural carácter, se burló de ella.

- Vaya, no sabía que llorabas así, podríamos hacer un mini lago con tus lágrimas –

Hermione no rió, su pecho volvió a oprimirse y se aferró a su cuello, impregnándose de su olor a flores silvestres, a Madriguera, a pólvora.

- Ya – dijo con suavidad – que no tenemos toda la vida.

La castaña secó sus lágrimas como una niña enojada que quiere seguir pataleando, lo miró a los hermosos ojos miel que poseía y sonrió por inercia, tuvo que hacerlo, su cuerpo le dijo que lo hiciera, era una de las dos reacciones que podía poseer para con él, o sonreía o rodaba los ojos.

- Estás hermosa – levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

- Tú no cambias – rodó los ojos.

- ¿Para qué hacerlo? – rió – así soy irresistible.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó con timidez.

- Muerto – miró hacia el techo, recibiendo de Hermione un golpe en el brazo - ¡Hey! Pero si es cierto.

- No necesitas decirlo de esa manera – alegó – sabes a qué me refiero cuando te preguntó eso.

- Lo sé – sonrió – pero no hay respuesta que te deje satisfecha querida Hermione.

Le dio la razón. Hermione agachó la cabeza apenada, no sabía cómo sentirse en estos momentos, si feliz o deprimida, tenía la oportunidad de volver a verle, pero sabía que pronto tendría que irse para siempre.

- Sé lo que piensas castañita – le revolvió el cabello – pero las cosas son así.

- Te extraño – susurró de pronto - ¡Todos te extrañamos!

- Lo sé, están perdidos sin mí –

- ¡¿Por qué te fuiste, Fred? – gritó, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre él.

- Nunca pensé que me extrañarías tanto, no éramos muy cercanos – bromeó él.

- Deja de decir sandeces – hipó – aunque eras un, oficialmente, dolor de cabeza, era divertido estar contigo, a veces te tomabas las cosas en serio, en esos momentos eras verdaderamente atractivo.

- Lo sabía – exclamó – sabía que el amor por mi estúpido hermano menor era una treta, me amas, admítelo.

- Ya me olvidaba de tu raro sentido del humor – sonrió.

- Pues tendrás que recordarlo así – dijo tomándole una mano – ahora, a lo que nos convoca.

- Te ves apuesto cuando te pones serio –

- No desvíes el tema – retó – pero gracias por el cumplido.

- Vanidoso –

- Hermione –

- No me culpes por querer hablar contigo de otras cosas menos de la estúpida razón por la que estás acá –

- Eso quiere decir que sabes por qué estoy aquí – dedujo.

- ¿Quién mejor que tú para orientarme? – ironizó – Sí, sé tú propósito.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas ayudarte? –

- Porque sería aceptar lo que sucede –

- ¿Acaso no está sucediendo? –

- Tengo miedo – alegó con terquedad.

- Todos lo tienen Hermione – rió – pero si no aceptas los desafíos, cómo piensas regresar ¿Acaso dejarás solo a mi hermano? ¿No quieres acaso confesarle tu amor, correr a sus brazos y decirle cuánto de hace falta?

El pómulo derecho de la castaña comenzó a palpitar como un tic nervioso, tal vez de rabia o vergüenza, no supo muy bien de qué, solo sabía que ahora golpeaba a Fred con todas sus fuerzas, rogando en el fondo de su ser, poder sacarle el dramatismo que llevaba como sangre en las venas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – levantó las manos – me rindo.

- Serás…- dijo con ganas de añadir una grosería.

- Pero hablando en serio – señaló tornando su expresión a una madura, poco vista en él – es una oportunidad Hermione, debes aprovecharla.

- El hechizo es para seres sin materia, yo tengo mi cuerpo –

- ¿Ni siquiera lo intentarás? –

- ¿Y qué hay si sale mal? –

- ¿Y qué si no? –

- No puedo arriesgarme a que algo malo ocurra – gimió desesperada.

- Pero tampoco te arriesgarás a que algo bueno pase – concluyó.

- Siempre hay un precio que pagar Hermione – citó Fred, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer.

- No, no…-

- ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer lo posible para lograr lo que deseas? – Preguntó - ¿O te quedarás llorando en un rincón, sintiendo lástima por ti, siendo que muchos más están sufriendo por esto?

Hermione abrió los ojos impactada por la revelación de algo nuevo, no lo había pensado de esa manera por la sencilla razón de que estaba demasiado ocupada en ser miserablemente egoísta que no pensó en los demás, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, sus padres y tantos otros que de seguro estaban preocupados por su estado. Y ella así, temiendo a arriesgarse, siendo cobarde para lograr volver al lado de los que amaba aun teniendo una precaria solución entre las manos.

La castaña le sonrió al pelirrojo y se desvaneció frente a él, volviendo al mundo "real".

- La sabelotodo tenía que ganarme en esto también – bufó y su cabeza desapareció de la habitación.

…"

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por cortarla ahí, pero los demás cortes no me convencían._

_Aniia, la chica loca, que se hace la loca con el concurso que ideó en el capítulo anterior._


	7. Un abrigo

_¡Hola!_

_Sí, lo siento, esta vez no me excusaré, solo diré ¡LO SIENTO!_

_He llegado aquí, obviamente no con las manos vacías, este capítulo es bastante importante en mi opinión, a parte del hecho de que lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes (Sí, estoy tratando de que me perdonen, ¿Resulta?) Espero de todo corazón, que les guste tanto como a mí._

_Agradecimientos a todos, lamento enormemente la tardanza y no responder los comentarios, pero tengan por seguro, que leo cada uno de ellos._

_Por cierto, iré a ver el Miércoles la última entrega de Harry Potter, ya tengo mis entraditas para el preestreno. Ojala estén todos tan emocionados como yo, aunque es algo triste creo que todo debe tener su final, eso es lo bello en una historia._

_Ahora, sin más distracciones, a leer._

_Go._

* * *

Veía como de un momento a otro todo se tornaba de color lila, quizás debía respirar.

Luna tomó aire y llenó sus pulmones sintiéndose ligera, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Yacían a la entrada de la enfermería, estaba en medio de dos temerarios grupos, sin saber en qué momento había quedado de mediadora. Suspiró con parsimonia, miró al techo y comenzó a mecerse en sus talones, no tenía nada más que decir.

- ¡Te repito Potter, no tengo por qué decir la razón de mi estancia en el lugar! – siseó colérico mientras Blaise como un guardaespaldas se ubicaba a un costado de él.

- Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí – dijo Ginny suavemente, obligándose a no discutir.

- Eso no lo decides tú pelirroja – sonrió Theo con las manos en los bolsillos – Digo, el castillo es libre ¿No? Podemos merodear por dónde queramos.

- Es sospechoso – acotó Neville.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo – apoyó Pansy, todos la miraron incrédulos - ¿Qué?

- Se supone que estás de nuestro lado – siseó Draco.

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Blaise sin mirar a nadie.

- Otro más – Draco rodó los ojos y bajó la guardia ante tanta incoherencia.

- Ha decir verdad – continuó el moreno – ni yo sé lo que hago aquí.

El silencio reinó el lugar, todos se miraban de manera acusadora, como si de un momento a otro las varitas escondidas en sus respectivos bolsillos fueran a ser desenvainadas y usadas en una guerra mortal. Luna seguía mirando al techo, Theo la miraba a ella.

- ¡Basta! – chilló una voz, viniendo al final del pasillo.

- Lavender – dijo Ginny con extrañez.

- Si desean discutir – señaló llegando hasta ellos – hagan el favor de largarse de este lugar, hay mejores lugares para una pelea que frente a una enfermería.

- Ella tiene razón – apoyó Blaise de nuevo, Pansy frunció el ceño, aunque estaba de acuerdo.

- No es momento, menos lugar, y ustedes – dijo acusadoramente dirigiéndose a sus amigos – vinieron a ver a Hermione, y aunque suene absurdo deberían seguir el ejemplo de Ron y quedarse a su lado en silencio sin prestar atención a estupideces.

Todos observaron al interior de la enfermería, ahí, Ron sostenía tiernamente la mano de Hermione mientras con una débil sonrisa le contaba cómo había estado su día y el de sus amigos. A pesar de que le había molestado la presencia de tanta serpiente saliendo de la enfermería y que tenía unas ganas enormes de saber qué hacían ahí, su necesidad de Hermione ganaba a miles de curiosidades, por eso en vez que quedarse afuera con los demás y discutir por tonterías, decidió entrar y aprovechar el tiempo con su castaña.

Draco experimentó la misma extraña punzada al corazón que había sentido cuando los vio besarse, agarró su pecho con disimulo y a regañadientes se explicó.

- Vinimos a pedir un poco de ungüento para cortadas – siseó mostrando su palma – pero Madame Pomfrey no estaba así que íbamos a buscarla cuando nos topamos.

- ¿Con qué te cortaste? – preguntó Luna saliendo de su sueño.

- Con una de las herramientas del invernadero – interrumpió Theo – vinimos más para prevenir que otra cosa.

- Muy inteligente – alagó haciendo que Theo sonriera abiertamente – Rolf dice que es mejor prevenir que infectarse – señaló haciendo que aquella sonrisa desapareciese.

- Sí, claro – refunfuñó Theo, emprendiendo marcha.

Los demás siguieron el camino del castaño, Draco echando una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Hermione, siguieron derecho y doblaron algunos pasillos, no sabían para dónde iban exactamente y no es que les importase mucho.

Cada quien iba inmerso en su mundo de preocupaciones; Draco intentando saber dónde estaba Granger, Theo odiando a Rolf y algo preocupado por Granger, Blaise tratando de olvidar a Pansy y pensando más de lo debido en Lilin, y Pansy pensando en que sus amigos le ocultaban algo, todos ellos.

Como si fuera una costumbre, en el siguiente cruce de caminos, todos se separaron, dejando a la pelinegra completamente sola.

- Algo raro está pasando aquí – bufó.

- Raro ¿Cómo qué? – dijo una voz a su espalda.

- Lo siento – sonrió ella - ¿Te conozco?

- No, pero yo sí a ti – se deslizó hasta su lado con gracia – Soy Lilin.

- Bien, Lilin, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – siseó Pansy, con fingida educación.

- No mucho a decir verdad – abanicó su cabello largo – aunque, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- ¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Qué razón habría para que eso pasara? –

- Pues planeo pasar mucho tiempo cerca de ti, en el futuro –

Con una leve reverencia, Lilin se despidió de Pansy, y a pesar de que la pelinegra llevaba días confundida con tanto secreto, supo enseguida que la niña hablaba en serio.

- Genial – ironizó – una molestia más.

&.

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – gritaba Draco como energúmeno, mientras Hermione lo ignoraba olímpicamente - ¿No vas a responder?

- Hermano, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Theo algo confundido.

- No lo sé, ésta…ni siquiera me responde –

Hermione caminaba presurosa luego de aparecer frente a los dos muchachos en un pasillo cercano a las mazmorras, se dirigía hacia la biblioteca sin siquiera haberles dicho qué buscaría ahí, no había pasado ni un minuto desde que llegó y la única palabra que había salido de sus labios fue un animado "Hola".

Draco la seguía más para hacer algo que para querer saber qué se proponía, la castaña que había aparecido frente a él era algo diferente, sentía que de a poco memorizaba sus gestos, mañas y ademanes, cosa que le desagradaba en demasía. Había una luz que comenzaba a brillar en los ojos de la muchacha que a Draco le causaba escalofríos, algo animado que no concordaba con su carácter, aunque no es que la conociera mucho.

Hermione entró en la biblioteca como un pequeño tornado, atravesó los cuerpos de algunos muchachos que tiritaron por un frío repentino, Theo miró a Draco y el rubio supo que su amigo adivinó el pasar de Hermione por la reacción de aquellos estudiantes. Algo intrigados, se apresuraron a alcanzar a la chica.

- Ahora sí – dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido – me dirás qué demo…

- Necesitas entrar a la Sección Prohibida – lo interrumpió mientras movía su cuerpo con un irritante balanceo.

- Apareces frente a nosotros, nos das un animado Hola que más que ánimo me pareció tétrico, luego casi cabalgas hasta la biblioteca sin decirme qué mierda pasa y ahora, cuando estaba a punto de hablar me interrumpes, exigiendo que entre a la sección Prohibida – recitó Draco, con la mano en su barbilla, mientras fingía pensar.

- Sí – respondió ella.

Sin pensar un momento en las repercusiones, Draco vociferó una sarta de verdades acerca de Hermione, Theo, que estaba solo a dos pasos, se tapó los oídos con dramatismo y sonrió al ver descolocado a su amigo. La señora Pince que se acercaba con una cara de pocos amigos muy parecida a la de Mcgonagall, llevaba su varita desenvainada y el castaño supo que habría problemas.

Con toda la alegría del mundo, Theo sacó su propia varita y envió un _Confundus_ al cuerpo de la vieja bibliotecaria, le pisó un pie a Draco y le obligó a guardar silencio, mientras los confundidos ojos de Madame Pince se desviaban a una estantería vacía de alumnos.

- Eso estuvo cerca – sonrió – por favor, sé que Granger te exaspera, pero no hagas este tipo de espectáculos.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione, no siendo escuchada por Nott – Malfoy – Draco la miró con cara de perro – Lo siento, pero por favor, tienes que entrar ahí.

Draco frunció el ceño, al parecer, las disculpas de Hermione le animaban un poco, sabía lo difícil que era para ella pedirle disculpas, siendo que él nunca se las pediría a ella. Sin ánimo de discutir más, Draco le habló con tedio en la voz.

- ¿Qué necesitas? –

- Un libro…-

- ¿En serio? – ironizó - ¿Cómo no pude imaginarlo?

- No empecemos ¿Quieres? – atacó Hermione, poniendo las manos en su cadera – Un libro, este tiene que tratar del mismo tema que el que Nott llevó a tu habitación, lo más probable es que sea una serie de volúmenes, o un libro grueso, aunque no estoy segura.

- ¿Cómo sabré cuál es? – Bufó.

- A parte de que entraré contigo – ella levantó las cejas – tiene una característica especial.

- ¿Cuál? –

- Tiene el sello Weasley – sonrió mientras Draco y Nott utilizaban varios hechizos para hacerse de las llaves y enviar varios _Confundus_ a los demás alumnos – Estoy segura que ese libro fue torturado por Fred, sino, él no estaría tan seguro de que me arriesgase.

- ¿Estaría? –

- Nada –

Entraron con cautela a pesar de la eficiencia de los chicos con sus hechizos, Hermione al no poder tocar los libros se fió de su rapidez y leyó el título de muchos que estaban ahí en pocos segundos. Draco no sabía bien qué buscar, pero no quería parecer ignorante y recorrió algunos estantes con desgano. Nott, él no tenía idea de qué hacían ahí así que se limitó a vigilar.

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Hermione, sorprendiendo a Draco – Ese es, es ese.

- ¿Cuál? – miró extrañado, acercándose.

- Ahí, ahí – apuntó.

- ¿El que está casi quemado? – preguntó desconfiado.

- Sí –

En efecto, el libro del que la castaña hablaba estaba en un estado deplorable, su grosor estaba evidentemente disminuido y las quemaduras en la cubierta y hojas impedían leer el título.

- El libro parece una "W" – dijo Theo, mirándolos desde la entrada.

- Así que a esto te referías con la marca Weasley – susurró Draco.

- Sí, deben de haberlo torturado –

Draco miró a Hermione y quiso golpearla, en sus ojos, una fina capa de lágrimas se formó de un momento para otro, se notaba que el hecho de que el libro estuviera en ese estado la lastimaba mucho y él no entendía por qué.

Suspiró con cansancio y metió el libro entre su pantalón y la camisa, ya que por andar persiguiendo a la leona no llevaron sus mochilas consigo.

Salieron de la Sección Prohibida con el mismo sigilo que entraron, nadie los vio y mucho menos los escuchó.

&.

- ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, cierto? –

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar? – Suspiró ella – ya me has amenazado lo suficiente.

- No son amenazas – bufó – son advertencias.

- Pues son suficientes advertencias – sonrió – sólo cállate.

El muchacho suspiró sonoramente, pero no dijo nada más, se acomodó en el regazo de la persona que le acompañaba, el olor que desprendía lo dejaba algo loco, estaba un poco distraído, pero se sentía bien, bastante bien.

Llevaban por lo menos una hora así, relajados, mientras ella leía algo que a él no le interesaba y él veía hacia un cielo que a ella no le atraía. Tenían demasiadas cosas en contra, pero ahí estaban, ella acariciándole el cabello y él pensando en que ella era muy gentil.

La brisa de los días fríos de esa temporada del año no los afectaban, la varita de la chica desprendía de su punta un hechizo excelente que repelía el frío en sus cuerpos, estaban tendidos a las orillas del Lago, sentados en un apartado donde habían derretido la poca nieve que quedaba y si hubiera habido una canasta a su lado, definitivamente parecería un día de campo.

Ella leía pasivamente una novela de terror, de esas que él hace poco se había enterado que era fanática, podía oír claramente lo que él le comentaba de vez en vez, pero no podía negar que el hecho de que le conversara, la distraía enormemente.

Suspiró por tercera vez cuando se vio interrumpida por sus nuevas advertencias, ella con el cansancio en el rostro y en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, se dobló con agilidad y calló las palabras absurdas; para ella, que salían de la boca del muchacho con la propia.

Él se dejó querer y la suavidad de los labios de la chica lo volvió a sorprender, no había tenido nunca a su lado a una mujer tan tierna y dócil en gestos, mas no en carácter, lo consentía cada vez que podía, pero no lo suficiente para satisfacerlo, siempre dejaba algo para después a pesar de que solo hace unas horas, él había accedido a estar con ella.

- ¿No crees que es raro, todo esto? – preguntó él.

- Define "Todo esto" – pidió ella.

- Esto, nosotros, solo hace unos días te rechacé y ahora, míranos, tan juntos –

- No lo considero raro a decir verdad – rechazó ella – es algo que debía pasar.

- Suenas muy segura –

- Lo soy –

- Pero puede pasar claramente como arrogancia – ella frunció el gesto detrás de su libro – si no supiera que eres una persona dulce, creería que eres muy orgullosa.

- No es mi intención poner una venda a tus ojos – dijo ella con una risa suave – soy orgullosa, soy arrogante y me sobra seguridad para repartirle a algunos cuantos en la escuela. Lo que me diferencia a los demás, es mi disimulo en tal hecho.

- Eres buena suprimiendo tus deseos – rió el muchacho.

- Has de equivocarte nuevamente –

- ¿A qué se debe mi equivocación? – él se levantó tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó encantada.

La chica sacudió su falda y arregló sus medias, aumentando la expectación del chico, cuando hubo esperado lo suficiente y con dramatismo, respondió a su pregunta.

- Hay pocas cosas que deseo, y nunca he sido sutil al demostrarlos, sino, porqué otra razón hubiera bajado aquella noche a la sala común de Slytherin y me hubiera insinuado a ti, no de forma dulce -

Él quedó pasmado, ella se despidió con un beso dulce y rápido en sus labios, que lo volvió a sorprender. Mientras ella se marchaba hacia el castillo, él se apoyó de brazos cruzados en un árbol, sonrió con sinceridad, tomándole más aprecio a la muchacha. El pelo rojo de la chica bailaba con gracia tras ella, sus caderas se movían sutilmente, no tanto como para provocar un infarto, pero sí lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, ahora que la miraba bien, era bastante imponente al caminar, un pequeño aire de suficiencia la acompañaba en su trote y hacía notar que nadie debía cruzarse en su camino.

La piel bronceada de su, ahora, novia desapareció por las puertas principales del colegio, notó con gran orgullo que algunas miradas masculinas eran puestas en ella, lo más probable es que algunas con pensamientos inocentes, otras no tanto.

Dio un suspiro cansado, ahora que se había marchado, el frío se apoderaba de él y recordó con asombro que ella se había llevado su bufanda; ahora llevaba dos.

- ¿Qué haré contigo, Lilin? – dijo Blaise al aire, para luego emprender camino al castillo.

&.

Los días que siguieron al robo del libro, fueron bastante agotadores para Hermione, Theodore y Draco, sobre todo para este último quien no sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero igual lo hacía.

Hermione daba tantas órdenes todo el tiempo, que ahora poseía un dolor de cabeza constante que no podía aplacar ni con una buena ronda de sexo. Astoria había pasado varias veces por su habitación en los últimos días y como tonta que era, o se hacía, fingía que nada pasaba con respecto al mal olor que había en la habitación por culpa de las especias y demás ingredientes que debían conseguir.

Según aquel libro de hechizos, y de lo que pudieron deducir entre las hojas quemadas, debía combinar diferentes tipos de esencias para crear la que había perdido Hermione.

Se les hacía bien difícil recoger y obtener todos los ingredientes, ya que la mayoría estaban en el mismo cuarto de la ratona.

- No, no, no y no – se negó un día Draco con efusividad.

- Hermano – había refutado Theo – es necesario, sino, cómo demonios de desharás de ella.

Hermione, que leía el libro como si fuera un recetario de cocina, no había atendido a las quejas del rubio, que con el paso de los días, iban aumentando su intensidad, siguió mirando el libro ignorándolo olímpicamente, mientras él, seguía empecinado en su terquedad.

No mucho le duró la negación, ya que unas horas después, iban camino a la sala común de Gryffindor dispuestos a llevarse todo lo que necesitaban y algo más, por si hacía falta. A eso de las ocho de la noche de un día de semana, mientras la mayoría bajaba al gran comedor, los dos muchachos se encaminaron a tal lugar, completamente vestidos de negro como si fueran a cumplir con una misión Ninja.

- Esto es una estupidez – susurró Draco, con cólera.

- Es entretenido, de verdad que quiero que esto funcione, quiero ver a Granger – sonrió Theo, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto.

El gruñido de Draco fue toda su contestación y poco después de tres minutos, hicieron su llegada a la sala común.

- Esto no resultará – se quejó por enésima vez.

Theo, que de verdad disfrutaba de la situación, susurró la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, la mujer lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero les abrió el paso, sin hacer preguntas.

- Fue buena idea sugerir a los otros cuadros que le invitaran unas copas – Theo tenía un aire de suficiencia, que en esos momentos, Draco no podía compartir.

Subieron, no sin dificultades, por la escaleras a la habitación de las chicas, una vez ahí, se acercaron al cuarto de Granger, que permanecía con una pequeña capa de polvo en su pomo, indicio de que nadie había entrado en el en mucho tiempo.

Abrir la puerta, fue lo fácil, pero poner un pie dentro, fue una locura. Como la castaña les había dicho, muchos hechizos custodiaban su cuarto, mas por mera costumbre de la guerra que por si alguien deseaba entrar a chismosear. Draco se encargó de repeler los hechizos, ya que la castaña sólo podía enseñárselo a él, con una rapidez increíble se abrió paso en el cuarto, admirando el lugar por el rabillo del ojo.

Una vez estuvieron seguros que nada extraño saltaría por detrás y les daría un susto de muerte, buscaron las cosas que la muchacha les anotó en un pergamino, Theo muy diligente en su misión, buscó con mucha cautela, para llevar exactamente lo que Hermione especificaba.

Pero Draco, por alguna razón, no buscaba las cosas de su parte de la lista, perdía el tiempo mirando las cosas insignificantes que ella tenía en aquel cuarto.

El muchacho sonrió imperceptiblemente y siguió en su camino, leyendo los títulos de los libros de la estantería, tomando en sus manos lo que intuyó como la última lectura en vida de la chica. Abrió sus cajones y revolvió en ellos como si les perteneciera, miró su ropa Muggle y notó que por alguna razón, todos eran vaqueros y rameras, la mayoría de colores neutros. De vez en cuando, encontraba algo de color atrevido, como aquel suéter de color rojo, que de no ser porque sabía que era de Granger, hubiera dicho que estaba muy lindo.

Con la impertinencia ya en los dedos, abrió el pequeño baño privado, cerró la puerta tras él, no sin antes darle la parte de su lista a un descolocado Theo. El baño de Hermione era lo más limpio de la habitación, no había sufrido las mellas del polvo como con el piso, estanterías y cama de la habitación, miró en la despensa y se sorprendió al ver unos pocos productos de maquillaje, algo sencillos, pero eran maquillaje al fin. Se preguntó si la chica los usaba con regularidad, ya que él no recordaba haberla visto arreglada a parte del baile en cuarto. Se encogió de hombros y giró poniendo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que aparcaba gran parte de la pared.

- Draco, ya está, vamos – tocó a la puerta Theo, con suavidad.

- Ve yendo – instó – ya te seguiré yo.

- ¿Qué, estás loco? – Siseó – en cualquier momento llegarán y no podrás bajar.

- Me las arreglaré –

Theo refunfuñó en la puerta del baño por algunos segundos, más cuando no pudo convencer a Draco de que partiera con él, se fue abandonándolo a su suerte. Draco salió del cuarto de baño y siguió paseándose por el lugar, registrando más cosas personales de la chica, si esta supiera, cosa que era muy probable, de seguro que lo mataría, o en su defecto, lo molestaría por el resto de su vida.

Sin pensar mucho en las repercusiones de sus actos, el rubio se detuvo frente a la cama de Hermione, a pesar de lo pulcro del lugar, la cama estaba interesantemente arrugada, como si alguien se hubiera acostado en ella de lago. Supuso entonces él, que aquella menuda marca era el cuerpo de Hermione, pues no le cabía en la cabeza que ella dejase entrar a alguien a su cuarto.

Posó una mano curiosa en la colcha y el polvo en ese lugar subió al aire, haciéndolo toser, retiró su mano del lugar con una mueca de asco sin notar que su mano había quedado visiblemente marcada.

Con un suspiro lleno de tedio, llegó a la difícil conclusión de que el cuarto era bastante agradable, comparado con los cuartos de otras chicas, el de Hermione era sencillo y humilde, modesto y bastante acogedor, daba un aire de tranquilidad que incluso lo embargó a él, y aunque no quería admitirlo, era un cuarto donde bien él podría dormir. Los libros que había en la estantería era lo único que no le agradaba, ya que él preferiría tenerlos aparte, en una biblioteca.

Se dispuso a marchar en cuanto terminó de criticar algunos detalles que él hubiera cambiado, y cuando se acercó y estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta, este se movió, dándole el susto de su vida.

La voz de Harry llegó del otro lado de la puerta, impidiendo que el pelirrojo la abriera por completo.

- No es necesario – dijo el pelinegro – puedes sacarlos de la biblioteca.

- Pero no sé qué tipo de libros acostumbra a sacar – rebatió él, sin soltar la puerta.

Draco escuchaba los murmullos con cautela, temía hacer cualquier movimiento, sabía bien que Potter tenía un buen oído, y aunque no lo tuviera, bastaba con abrir la puerta y se llevaría una rubia sorpresa.

Tragó espeso al escuchar la voz de Ron, pudo descubrir con facilidad que su voz antes alegre y jovial, ahora iba cargado con algo que a él le resultaba muy familiar; amargura. Tal vez seguía deprimido por la situación de Granger y a Draco le hubiera dado una satisfacción enorme el poder contarle sobre su molesta desgracia que lo acompañaba día a día llamada Hermione, pero antes de siquiera sopesar la posibilidad, la voz de una tercera persona lo distrajo.

- Pero puedes preguntárselo a Madame Pince – dijo Ginny.

- No veo el problema en entrar y sacar un libro – peleó él.

- Pues yo sí lo veo, sabes cómo es Hermione, a pesar de que agradecería tu buena voluntad, sabes de sobra que te reprenderá por tomar las cosas que le pertenecen – siguió rebatiendo su hermana – ella cuida demasiado de sus pertenencias, de verdad no creo que sea una gran idea.

- De acuerdo – cedió al fin.

- Te esperaremos abajo – dijo Harry y Draco escuchó sus pasos al bajar.

El silencio cayó sobre el lugar de una forma natural para Ron y una bastante incómoda para Draco, la imperiosa necesidad de largarse de ahí fue mayor y sacándose los zapatos, caminó hasta la ventana del cuarto, una vez cerca, abrió la ventana con la ayuda de su varita y mandó a llamar a su escoba con un _Accio_, pero algo, algo que nunca olvidaría, sucedió en el entretanto.

- Hermione – escuchó decir a Ron y su cuerpo se paralizó – vuelve por favor, necesito que me regañes, que me digas que estoy equivocado, que vuelvas a animarme en las gradas de la cancha de Quidditch, quiero que me digas que no coma tanto, que insistas en que Harry enderece sus gafas, que sonrías constantemente con Ginny, que escuches las locuras de Luna, que sigas ayudando a Neville en Transformaciones. Necesito que vuelvas, para poder repetirte lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo…

Draco no quería escuchar más, la incomodidad había llegado a su estado de mayor soporte, empezaba a sudar frío y todo ese melodrama estaba empezando a cansarle de verdad. Cuando hubo llegado su escoba, con gran alegría se disponía a montarla y esas dos palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirrojo, le elevaron la ira hasta el cielo.

- …_Te amo_ –

Draco quedó congelado, con los ojos mirando al suelo, tratando de descubrir la razón por la que se le apretaba la garganta y un sentimiento horrible le pesaba en el estómago. Confundido como estaba, montó con rapidez a su escoba y dio una fuerte patada en el alfeizar, volando lejos del cuarto de Granger.

Ron entró con premura a la habitación, había oído un ruido dentro justo cuando se disponía a marchar, volvió con prisa y al abrir la puerta, no había nadie ni nada que hubiera causado tal sonido. Se iba a retirar, cuando cayó en cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y una fría corriente hacia oscilar las cortinas. Se acercó con curiosidad en el rostro y cerró la ventana con suavidad, resolvió que había sido por el viento que la ventana se había ido y con una sonrisa, por estar rodeado de las cosas de Hermione, decidió marcharse y cuando se daba media vuelta la vio, la mano marcada de alguien sobre la cama, como si otro hubiera estado allí.

Draco volvió a su habitación en un estado tan deplorable que ni Hermione, que había pasado la última media hora rezongando por el atraso del rubio, le dijo algo. En cambio, trató por todos los medios, de que Theo la mirara o de poder tomar una pluma para poder transmitirle sus deseos que resultaron de una manera infructuosa. Theo, a pesar de no poder oír o ver a la castaña, supuso que con su correcto comportamiento, debía averiguar si su hermano se encontraba bien y aunque no quería morir a manos del chico, se atrevió a preguntar si necesitaba algo.

El rubio no respondió con las palabras necesarias para mantener un dialogo, pero se dio a entender de que había estado sobrevolando el castillo y necesitaba un baño de agua caliente con urgencia. Theo apoyó el baño ya que los dientes de Draco empezaban a castañear, cuando el chico hubo entrado en el cuarto, Hermione se vio dejada de lado al ver que Theo salía raudo de la habitación. Diez minutos después, Draco salió completamente seco y aun tiritando de frío.

Hermione se acercó a él, provocándole una nueva corriente helada en su espina, todo el tiempo que se mantuvo en su escoba no había parado de pensar en ella y ahora que volvía a la quietud de su cuarto, el pensamiento de ella se había esfumado para darle paso a la visión de la misma.

- ¿Estás loco? – Refunfuñó – vas a resfriarte.

- Creo que ya es tarde – dijo él, cubriéndose con muchos suéteres.

- ¿Puedo…? –

- No – interrumpió él – no puedes tomar cosas, ni ir a llamar a alguien para mí, así que no.

Hermione estaba algo ofendida por la actitud del muchacho, que aunque tenía toda la razón, no dejaba de ser grosero. Se cruzó de brazos por unos segundos y luego se rindió con ella misma, de poder estar molesta con el hurón; podía, pero el verlo casi enfermo, bajaba todas sus defensas y nacía en su pecho un deseo enorme de cuidarlo.

"_Tonterías_" pensó y sacudió su cabeza, el rubio le preguntaba cada poco si lo que trajeron de su cuarto le servía para los hechizos, ella animada por el interés del caballero le contestaba con el mayor detalle que podía pero sin tantas palabras como hubiera deseado. Le contó como lo que trajo Nott era suficiente y relató con algo de incertidumbre que aún faltaba lo más importante y que no podían conseguir en cualquier lugar ordinario.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – inquirió él, volviendo a agregar otro par de calcetines a sus gigantes pies.

- No es un artículo, ni un ingrediente, es algo que todo Mago posee – dijo ella, seguía aun algo intranquila, al sentirse inútil y también sorprendida, por la calma en el muchacho.

- Magia –

- Sí – suspiró – sé que Theo me ayudará, ya que dijo, aunque mirando a una silla en vez de a mí, que no le importaría gastar su magia en pos de devolverme algo de libertad.

- Pues ese sí que le gusta meterse en líos – siseó con el ceño fruncido, sabía, por el semblante de Granger, que con la magia de Theodore, no sería suficiente.

- Malfoy yo… -

- Te ayudaré – dijo con resolución – prometí ayudarte, aunque seas más una molestia que otra cosa, así que pongámonos en marcha, mientras antes te largues mejor.

- ¡No! – chilló ella y estiró absurdamente sus palmas hacia él, como queriendo detenerle – estás muy débil, si lo hacemos ahora, corres un grave peligro en enfermar gravemente o pero, podrías morir.

- No veo razón para no hacerlo de todas formas – sentenció con voz grave.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego entrecerrarlos con gran tristeza, le molestaba mucho no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones ya que pasaba de una en otra con una rapidez abrumadora. Draco vio su triste expresión y comprendió de inmediato que se debía a sus palabras. No es que quisiera morir con ahínco, pero tampoco veía razón para seguir de pie, sentía, con gran cólera que no estaba haciendo nada por su vida y aunque fuera una vez, quería cumplir una promesa.

Quiso decir algo rápido pero el olor a café de una gran taza que viajaba en la mano de Theo al entrar lo distrajo y puso su completa atención en él.

- Cuidado, está hirviendo – advirtió Theo en vano.

Y se olvidó el tema de la magia.

&.

Después de un par de días, la salud de Draco había mejorado mucho, en gran parte gracias a ella, ya que le indicaba a Draco cómo abrigarse, qué tomar y qué no.

Después de mucho discutir acerca del asunto de Hermione, los tres chicos llegaron a un común acuerdo y el proceso se llevaría a cabo al caer la tarde. La castaña, más nerviosa que los otros dos, daba vueltas por el castillo buscando inútilmente algo que la distrajera, no podía pensar en nada más que si todo salía bien, por lo menos sería capaza de tomar objetos y diferencias sabores. Cada poco, unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, entre emocionada y asustada, más lo segundo.

Al caer la tarde y terminar las clases, los tres se reunieron en la habitación de Draco, listos para realizar un peligroso proceso.

- Todos comprenden ¿No? – dijo Draco, dándole vueltas a su varita.

- Sí – respondieron los otros dos.

- Comencemos –

Draco, quien estaba más interesado en que Hermione lograra largarse de su lado, comenzó con la preparación de los ingredientes en su caldero, de a poco, un olor bastante agradable embargó la habitación y ellos comprendieron enseguida que era el perfume de la castaña. Mientras agregaban cada cosa Hermione daba sus opiniones y a veces retaba a Malfoy con demasiada efusividad. Ingredientes desagradables como cola de lagartija u ojos de araña no disminuyo el rico aroma de la poción pero sí la hizo ver asquerosa.

Cuando hubieron terminado, filtraron el líquido y una pequeña botella de color dorado esta termina en manos del rubio, como si fuera un juego, lanzaba la botellita al aire, recibiendo pullas de la chica de vez en vez.

- Tranquila – dijo este – que aún queda poción para otra, por si acaso. Ahora, Nott, en cuanto el humo cubra a Hermione, debemos recitar el hechizo al mismo tiempo.

- Sí jefe – respondió, haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos.

- Listos –

La pequeña botellita se rompió a los pies de Hermione, de la sustancia, un humo gris comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo desde los pies, a pesar de lo asustada que se sentía, sabía que no debía hablar o moverse, y así lo hizo.

Theo y Draco recitaron el hechizo cuando el cuerpo de Hermione estuvo cubierto hasta la cabeza y de sus varitas una luz plateada salió como llovizna para caer de lleno en aquel humo. Los dos se miraron con incertidumbre y el grito que se escuchó a continuación les heló la sangre.

- ¡No resultó! – Chilló Draco y la paranoia se apoderó de él – Hay que sacarla de ahí, ahora nos culparan de homicidio, por Morgana, no debimos hacer esto.

- Draco… - lo llamó Theo.

- No, no, no – recitó y dejó caer su varita - ¡La sacaré!

Antes de que pudiera llegar a Hermione, Theo agarró a Draco por la espalda, forcejeó con el por un momento hasta que con unas sencillas palabras lo calmó.

- Hermano, ¿No te das cuenta? Yo también la escuché –

Dentro del humo, la cosa era muy distinta, Hermione sentía que su cuerpo ardía, el hechizo que había escuchado lanzar a los muchachos, le había llegado con tanta fuerza, que pensó por unos momentos en que le habían lanzado una maldición y una que recordaba muy bien de Malfoy Manor.

Pero no había sido eso lo que había pasado, aquel hechizo en forma de llovizna, estaba impregnando cada una de sus gotas con aquel humo y entraban en su cuerpo, de una manera muy dolorosa. El primer grito lo había dado entre la sorpresa y el dolor, pero ahora, apretaban sus labios para no asustar a los de afuera y que no entraran a sacarla, algo le decía que todo saldría bien.

El proceso no llevó más de cinco minutos, pero para Hermione fue eterno, sentía cada una de las gotas adentrarse en su piel y el ardor provocaba dificultades para respirar. Llegó un momento, en donde no sintió más gotas y con miedo a abrir los ojos, preguntó:

- ¿Y? –

- Vaya, tu ropa es un desastre – escuchó que decía Theo y abrió los ojos con premura.

Se acercó al espejo que tenía Draco y ahí, su reflejo nervioso se devolvía, no era tan claro y podía ver que en partes de su cuerpo los objetos que estaban detrás se veían, pero poco le importó, podía verte, algo fantasmal, pero se veía.

El rubio, que estaba acostumbrado a verla, no pudo menos que sorprenderse, la mayor parte de su color había vuelto y sus labios estaban más rojos y secos que nunca, dándole, a su parecer, un aire aceptable en cuanto a belleza se hablaba, pudo notar al igual que Theo que su ropa tenía grandes agujeros, por donde pasó el líquido de la poción.

Theo palmeó la espalda de Draco y este no pudo menos que sonría, un paso hacia la libertad de los dos, eso significaba este avance.

Pero así tan rápido como vino, rápido se fue.

El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a dar pequeños temblores, estaba doblada aferrando su pecho, no podían ver su cara, pero por los espasmos, podían dilucidar que lloraba. Theo intentó acercarse a ella, pero antes siquiera de dar el segundo paso, Hermione corrió hacia puerta y desapareció.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó Draco – van a verla.

Con el corazón en la mano, Draco recogió su varita y salió detrás de Theo, que era más veloz, con agilidad, pudo apagar las luces de la sala cuando Hermione podía recién un pie en la misma, aun con los gruñidos de varios estudiantes, la gélida voz de Draco se impuso y los mandó a callar, la puerta hacia las mazmorras se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz que alcanzó para que algunos vieran una cabellera de mujer escapar.

- ¿Persiguiendo a una nueva presa? – preguntó irónicamente un Slytherin, a lo que Draco respondió lanzándole un taza por la cabeza que no le llegó de milagro.

La luz se restauró en el momento que Theo dejó la sala y muy cerca de la cabella de aquel Slytherin, una gran mancha de café y pedacitos rotos en el suelo le indicaron a todos de la que se había salvado.

Apresuró la marcha al ver que Hermione cada vez se les perdía más, Theo se encargaba de apagar las luces cada vez que reconocía un pasillo concurrido, y podían oír en la oscuridad, como algunos alumnos se quejaban de que los habían empujado.

Los dos comprendieron con alegría mayor a la preocupación que ahora sentían en esa absurda carrera, que su poción había surtido un efecto mejor al que previeron, ahora solo les restaban averiguar porqué perseguían a Granger.

Hermione estaba cansada, lloraba y veía poco de lo que tenía enfrente, pero cuando hubo reconocido un pasillo, solo se apoyó en su memoria pasa subir a aquella torre. En cuanto había visto su reflejo en el espejo, una sensación de alegría la había embargado para seguirle muchas otras, como la tristeza, la amargura, la ira, el júbilo, etc. No podía describir qué sensación imperaba de momento, pero sabía que necesitaba correr, para sentir el agotamiento.

En el último pasaje que le faltaba, la luz se volvió a apagar, pero aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos captaron un momento su atención, aunque no se detuvo, pero quiso hacerlo, subió la escalera que la separaba de su objetivo.

Theo quien lideraba la carrera, chocó dolorosamente con un pequeño cuerpo que se tambaleó, prendió las luces para pedir disculpas y el rostro de Luna lo saludó.

- Luna – exclamó algo asustado.

- Nott – dijo ella confundida - ¿Interrumpí tu carrera?

- Algo así – alcanzó a decir y Draco pronto los alcanzó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

- Choqué con Luna sin querer –

Draco ladeó la cabeza intrigado, primero, porque la había llamado por su nombre y segundo, porque seguía aferrada a ella.

- ¿Viste dónde se fue? – consultó sin decir nombre.

- Creo que subió a la torre –

- ¿Hablan de Hermione? – Curioseó Luna, con sus ojos bien abiertos – Creo que la vi pasar hacia la torre, tal como dice Nott, pero, ¿No que estaba en la enfermería?

Sin querer quedarse para dar explicaciones, Draco le delegó el cargo a Nott y subió la torre, ahí, la visión de Hermione, lo dejó tan helado como la nieve.

La vio querer detener el temblor de sus manos, la vio deslizarse por la pared y vio el deleite de su rostro al sentir el frío muro, se acercó a ella con cautela, no quería asustarla y mientras se sacaba su chaqueta, se dio cuenta de que el malestar de la muchacha era comprensible, luego de tanto tiempo sin sentir nada, ahora lo sentía todo y era entendible su confusión.

- Hermano… - sintió la voz de Theo en su espalda y luego sus pasos bajando de la torre, la suave voz de Luna le hizo suponer que no se iría de ahí tan fácilmente, no sin averiguar qué pasaba.

Se sacó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre el casi desnudo cuerpo de Hermione, con su varita, hizo desaparecer el despojo de lo que antes era un suéter, con delicadeza, intentó levantar a la chica, pero esta se negaba.

Con poca paciencia, la tomó con brusquedad y pasó un brazo por detrás de sus piernas, ella se aferró a su cuello como acto reflejo y pronto sintió que su camisa se humedecía. Al bajar, el rostro de Luna se posó en el cuerpo de Hermione, sonrió con dulzura e hizo un único comentario.

- Nunca pensé que ella tendría que recurrir a ti –

Para Draco, esa era una señal de que la chica estaba loca, pero Theo captó de inmediato que Luna no estaba tan sorprendida como aparentaba. Sin decir ninguna palabra y sin que Luna pidiera explicaciones, se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras, mientras la rubia y Theo apagaban las luces de los pasillos y confundían a algunos alumnos.

Hermione iba entrando en calor y poco a poco volvía a ser consciente de su cuerpo y sus emociones, con gusto se dio cuenta de que podía ubicar cada sentimiento en su caja correspondiente. Trató de agudizar el oído ya que creyó haber escuchado a Luna, pero no quiso abrir la boca para preguntar, estaba agotada.

Luna se despidió de ellos en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin prometiendo volver en dos días, que sería sábado y estarían desocupados, Theo con algo de alegría, hechizó dramáticamente la chimenea y esta comenzó a lanzar sus calientes llamas fuera de su lugar, a veces, alcanzando a algunos alumnos. El rubio no replicó por este acto, ya que el calor se notó deprisa y el cuerpo de Hermione tembló al percibir el cambio de temperatura. Nuevamente apagó las luces y entraron con calma al cuarto del rubio.

Theo, rápidamente abrió las tapas en la cama de Draco y con una mueca le indicó que lo dejaba solo.

El muchacho suspiró aun con Hermione en sus brazos, se acercó a la cama y con suavidad la depositó en el colchón.

- Gracias – dijo ella, mientras deslizaba sus manos del cuello de Draco – Gracias.

Algo en aquella palabra, algo en esa sencilla y común palabra, logró que Draco, aunque estuviera en el suelo, recibiera con bastante tranquilidad y amabilidad a Morfeo.

* * *

_Si les gusta, en vez de pedir comentarios (Como hacen algunos), les pido que perdonen mi falta de consideración._

_Aniia, la ninja avergonzada, que a pesar de los años, aun no recibe su diploma._


End file.
